


The Damned

by NitrogrnWaters



Category: Alternative Universe - Zombies, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops II, I am happy to read your comments, I don't know what to put here, I will try to update often, I'll add to this to give hints to future updates, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Military Background, Military Ranks, Military Science Fiction, PTSD moments, Richy-Boi won, Trick Shots, Wtf is angst?, a lot of EEs in here, mentions of depression, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitrogrnWaters/pseuds/NitrogrnWaters
Summary: Four soldiers from 2025 were taken from there universe and unwillingly put in a another. They find them self being chased by the undead and are almost over run but four legendary known men save them.A German nazi, American marine, Japanese captain, and a drunken Soviet.
Relationships: Edward Richtofen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or maps from the call of duty: Black Ops series. Treyarch and Activition do.
> 
> I only own my characters and will inform you if it's my own creation. 👍😑👍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roses are red, violets are blue.  
> Beware the Aether, because it wants you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this a little to sound better.

I walk to the front of my house and drop my suitcase by the door. I unlock it and grab my stuff and pull it in side. I then close and lock it again and walk to my living room and jump on the couch. I sigh with satisfaction as I lay on the comforting cushioning and stare out into space.

" Let's have some fun!" I yell out of no were. I jump off the couch and quickly walked to my set of consoles and chose the Xbox One to play on. I haven't played any thing in along time, I'm in the army. Well.. Im a general, I don't get days off and im always busy with a bunch of shit filled with shit. ( Yes, the shit has shit in it. ) But I was given a week off for... I don't know but I'm taking it. Well telling you the shit about shit, I turned on the Xbox and hopped on black ops. I always play this first because this is were my childhood was based off of and who wouldn't want to play? This game has some of the best maps on zombies mode. I know they have been remastered but this game will alwasys be the best to me!

I look through the maps on zombies and choose kino. it surches for players and found one, most likely I'm not going to play with two more but it worth the wait.

Morgan_FreeeMan

SushiRolls

xXthat_one_guyXx

The_Reeeeeee_Master

Well I guess I got lucky. 

" Whats up my dudes!" Morgan yells into his mic. 

" Bruh, Don't yell, you sound like a five year old." Sushi responds bitterly. I sigh and the game starts.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"COME ON! GET ME UP I HAVE RAY GUN!" I laugh at That one guy's misfortune and hit the box at the stage. I watch it flash the weapons in my face and hope that I got something good, and I did. 

"RUN, RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, I HAVE THE THUNDR GUN MAN!" I laugh maniacally as I blast the hordes of zombies away with my Thunder Gun. 

"HAH! BOW before ze Almighty Doctor!" Richtofen yells. Im playing as the doc, he has some of the weirdest quotes but there the best! 

" Ree, get over here! we need the support!" Morgan yells. ( by the way, it's round 20 And I don't have a mic ) "Well shit." I say to my self. I switch to my packed MP40 and start blasting the fuck out of the zombitches. 

"Ze Doctor says... DIE!" The doc yells. 

"Why is every thing yelling!" I yell my self. I make my way to the others which is the lobby room. I take out my Thunder Gun and run as fast as I can because the only one up is Morgan_FreeeMan. I run up behind the large ass horde and blast the shit out of them. Morgan got down and the last zombies ran toward me. I switch to my MP40 and kill them and revive the men. 

"You see what happened to me? There were thousands!" Nikolai exclaims. 

"You have much honor..." Takeo thanks. 

"Whatever... even a blind squirrel is right twice a day." Tank says. Then the game freezes.

Morgan_FreeeMan: You shiting me!?

SushiRolls: Come on!

xXthat_one_guyXx: NET! I HAD RAY GUN!

The_Reeeeeee_Master: ...

Sammantha's laugh echos through out the game

"I don't zink zat is gut..." 

" Well no shit doc!" 

"Nikolai needs more vodka for this..." 

No one speaks. "Did they just talk?" Morgan asks. 

"Da?" Guy responds. 

"I'm going to bed, ok guys? Gg." Sushi says than I'm guessing turns his Xbox off. I do the same and run up to my room, open the door, and jump under the covers. I don't think that was so post to happen. I know I'm in the army and shit but that was fucked up. I JUST know that wasn't an hidden easter egg... "Just go to sleep and tomorrow will be another day." I say to my self to calm a little. I soon close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Bad idea Lin, Soon I will have more toys to play with! Hehehe..." Sammantha says to her self.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I wake with a cold sweat and look around. Im not in my room and its cold. Theres swastikas all over the place and by the looks of it, I'm in a old theatre. 

"Kino Der Toten" I whisper. It looks too real to be fake and is starting to freak me out. I hear shifting near me and turn too see what it is. It was a adult male asian in a pilot Jumpsuit. He had black, short hair and it poked up a little. He looks around and spots me. "Hello, uh... General." I look down and find my self in my Uniform, It's gray and long like A coat, a trench coat if you will, and I have a black leather belt strapped around my wast. Im also wearing my commander hat. Theres two more men near me that wake up and look around. 

"Where the fuck am I!?" A navy seal dressed man yells. 

"Morgan?" The asian man asks. 

" Sushi, guy?" Morgan asks 

"Da my friend." Guy responds. There all wearing there country military uniforms. they all look at me and stare. 

"Ree?" They all ask at once. 

"Ja." I respond. 

"Oh shit! A rat!" Morgan yells as he jumps up and hops around. Sushi quickly makes him buckle his lags by swiping his arms behind him. Me and Guy laugh and get up and dust our selfs off. 

"You don't talk like that to some one who is higher then you. He takes minute to take in what I'm wearing and soon realize who I am. 

"Ohhhhhhh. Your the only chick that leads the German army..." He trails off. 

"Zhere here." I say. They all look at me with confusion until a moan was heard. 

"Don't shoot them yet, just stab them until round three." Sushi says. "If there's rounds..." M 

"I know it iz not zhe time but vhat is every Vons names?" I ask. "Even" the Asian calls. 

"Matthew" the American calls. 

"I am Nik!" The Russian yells. I run to the front doors windows and grab the knife from my belt and stab the two zombies there. 

"Vell, I am Lin." I tell them. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ SKIP TO ROUND FOUR 

"HELL YA!" Matthew yells when he buys the MP40. All the others buy the wall weapon but me. 

"Vhat do you say? " 

"Thank you" They all thank. I bought the doors here which leaves me broke and weaponless but the men shoot the zombies that get too close when I stab at them for more points. The round end music plays. Then the hound music. 

FECH ME THERE SOULS!

"Scheisse!" I yell."Im in need of ammo!" I then whine. the others laugh at the quote I just made but quickly back up and one of them buys the door to the dressing room. The hounds soon spawn from lightning and charges towards us 

"Shit" Matthew grunts. 

"Fluffy has given birth to some ugly mutts." I say as one runs towards me and I stab it, making it explode. "Damn zat stings."I hiss 

"Aaaaa!" "Fucking bitch!" Matthew and Nik yell as they get downed. Now It just me and Even. 

"Lin. Tawagoto!" Even gets down as two hounds hit him. 

"Nein! Im not Puppy chow!" I say as I ready my self for the pain. I stab the shit out of what ever was there in front of me and hiss at the scratches and the fire burning me. Then theres a sudden burst of bullets from my right shooting at the dogs and quickly killing them. I pant heavily and look to see who our savour is and take a sharp breath. 

MAX AMMO!

"Aaa. Vhat do ve have here?" The man asks him self. 

"Looks like the Mutts found some new chew toys." Claims one from the mans right. 

"Hope they didn't get vodka" says another from the left. 

"You think I would give them vodka? That is great Russian sin! Hahahaha!" Nik laughs on the floor. The man also laughs and the a shorter man beside him mutters something in Japanese. 

"Are you dicks going to revive us or you all just going to let us turn and eat you?" Matthew spit venom at us. I'm the first one to move and help him out as two of the men go to help them up. Then I hear a click and cold metal against my head. 

"Now your going to tell us who the hell you guys are." I hear Tank tell me. 

" Nein, I don't zink so. Ze damnd are already here." I tell him with a shit evil grin on my face as the dead moan and scream in the distance. He swears under his breath and lowers his gun. "VELL! I sure ze box iz on ze stage, sooooo I vill talk to you gentlemen later. Toodles!" I say and book it to the box to get far away from Dempsey as I can.


	2. Not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all decide to have a meeting after the dead stop coming and fined out Lin is a lot younger then they thought.  
> ( And a bottle flip )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, to see a light, you must go into the dark…"

"I hope these soul suckers back off soon. Im all most out of ammo and I'm Tired like no tomorrow." Even comments.

"Well, I guess you know how it feels on the ground on the front lines now" Matthew says. Even stays quite. We are on the stage, shooting the zombies and nova crawlers but there hard to kill because of the round it is, which is 39. I have the Lemantation and H115 Oscillator which im running low on ammo on both. Matthew has the EPC WN and Porter’s X2 Ray Gun, Even with R115 Resonator and Calamity & Jane, then Nik has Awful Lawton and AK74fu2. the others, I don't know. They have been staying away when we met but some times we seen them around. 

KABOOM! 

"Yes!" I hear every one yell at the same time. "Schließlich" I breath in. 

GOOD NIGHT! Sammantha says in her demonic voice. 

I sigh and start to walk to the lobby to rest there. Im quiet aware that this was no dream, I think we all did. Matthew looks like hammered shit. He has blood all over his self and his once brown, short hair has blood and dust in it. His green eyes are a little blood shot and his face has, some how, dirt on it. Even looks a lot better. The blood is less and he just has some dirt and dust in his hair. Then theres Nik... He has shit every were on him and his dark brown hair looks like its black from all the grime in it. His grey eyes look watery and tired though. 

"Ve must get to ze lobby to talk to... Ultimis I guess?" I sorta ask. 

"No... I think there different because Richtofen gets shot by his Primis self when Maxis puts him into a zombie." Matthew thinks out loud as we walk. This is already confusing, but it's probably been awhile sense any of use has followed the storyline. 

"But Primis kills him when he sends Sammantha and Maxis to Moon, da?" Nik tells him. "So German is right." He says. 

"Danke liebing." I thank him. 

"Ok, its Ultimis then. But what are we going to tell them? Do we lie?." He asks. 

"About what? I ask. We all stop walking to think. 

" We can't just tell them were from 2025 and from a different universe. And I don't think its thats good, Richtofen will hunt us down like animals and kill us if he finds that we are in the way of his plans." Even explains to us. We all start to walk to the lobby again and come out the theater area. 

"Let's just go und... OOF!" 

I look across from the spot I fell on and find out I just bump into Richtofen and made us both fall. I quickly get up and hold out my hand to help him up. 

"Es tut mir sehr leid! Lass mich dir helfen!' I apologies. The others from both groups stop dead and stare intently. He stares at me for a little then finally grabs my hand, and I pull him up. 

"Danke." He thanks me. 

" I zink ve should talk." I say authoritatively. 

"I zhink zhat too." he agrees. He then beckons us all to follow him to the bar near Quick Revive. I see Nikolai take a swig from is vodka but then shakes the bottle from the corner of my eye. 

"Nikolai needs more vodka!" He yells to everyone. Then I see Nik take off his pack and open it and pull out two bottles of vodka, then toss one to the pouting soviet. "Spasibo tovarishch!" Nikolai thanks. They both take long swigs from there bottles. 

I sit down on the ground and feel how tired my lags are. Some of the others sit down as well. 

"IF no body else iz going to talk, zhen I vill." I say. "I am Lin, and how me and my... Allies got here, I do not know. But I vill tell you, ve are not from zhis time. The men from my group give me a nasty look well the others are confused, except Richtofen. He looks more interested. 

"The hell do you mean your NOT from this time?" Dempsey asks. 

"Hmmmm, I thought jou vould notice our uniforms, Zhey are more advanced zhen ze present time and ze design is much more different." Tank looks at me like I'm crazy, then looks at the doc. I think he is wondering if he has any thing to do with this. 

"Vhat year?" Richtofen questions me with a expressionless face "2025" I say almost like it was nothing. This finally made Takeo interested in the conversation and stops cleaning his katana. 

"That is generations from now." He comments. "Four I think." Even says, making Takeo nod in response. 

"Zhis shmall talk is making me tired, so I vill try to catch some sleep. Guten nacht." I tell them as I get up and walk to the MP40 room. 

* 

Little did Lin know, the Ultimis and her men were staring here down as she walked up the stairs. 

"You know for a German general, she seams too... Friendly I guess is the word." Dempsey says. 

"Or maybe we are all too riddled with war to realize that is how the people of any town or city would talk to anyone." Even points out to everyone. they all just stare, but Takeo was thinking how the boy was right, everyone at some point talked with kindness one to another. 

"You people are Kindly too. You didn't take American as threat." Tank remembers that very well. The girl didn't even flinch at the sound of him cocking his M1911, and when they ran into each other, she, or all of them would say hello and help him out if he needed it. Now the German tells them there from the future. 

This was one strange day. 

Im kinda surprised that you guys aren't as aggressive, or its just I haven't see any of you fight yet." Even realized. 

" they bicker like children over toy." Nikolai points over to Dempsey and Richtofen. 

"And so do you two." Nik tells Takeo and Nikolai. 

"Und how do jou know about zhis?" Richtofen questions him with narrow eyes. Nik sighs and puts down his vodka. 

"This is going to be a long one" He sighs. He then starts to explain that where there from, there fictional and that his group are all soldiers that were put here for some reason and then told them about the gaming section they had together. "But that does not explain why you are thoughtful." Takeo says. Nik chuckles and looks him in the eyes. "Hmmmm. Guess how old we are." He asks them all, ignoring the question. 

Nik has some of a beard and bold shoulders. You can call him a Russian bear if stands up all the way. Matthew has bold shoulders too but he has a smaller build then Nik. He has a strong jaw line and green eyes. Even is the smallest of the men and has a slim build. To his advantage though, he is much faster and can make swift movement, like the time he made Matthew buckle. All of them are young men from different countries but Lin is of course being the only woman, is not from Germany. Richtofen heard the difference in her and his accent. Lin has electric blue eyes and very dark brown wavy hair, it's fairly long too. She also has a scar on her neck but it does not show that much. She has sharp and high cheek bones and is very fast, even in her coat she can get around without it some how not getting in the way. 

"Jou are in your thirties. Even being in his late twenties und Matthew starting his. Thought Lin iz in her early twenties because of how she doesn't take every zhing seriously, but it iz zhe same vith jou too." Richtofen pinpoints out. Everyone wasn't surprised about this. 

"Well, I guess we haven't seen the real danger here yet. Everything here seams like a game, but at the same time it's not. Sammantha plays this like one when you guys don't because your fighting to survive her... Well, what ever you want to call the zombies." 

"Freak Bags!" 

"Demon Spawn." 

"HELL PIGS!" 

"Minions." The older men yell at once. 

Nik looks out the barricade and noticed how dark it was. "Im getting some shut eye, so noch" he says as he gets up and throughs his vodka bottle near Nikolai. It flips in mid air and lands on it bottom, and get everyone to cheer except Takeo and Richtofen. Everyone then go's their different ways and fall asleep. Richtofen though wanted to know more about the soldiers. He knew that they know more about his future, and if they wanted to, they can ruin it if they can. 

"Also spielen wir das schöne Spiel, nicht wahr..."


	3. The poppy's poison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richtofen has something in mind for our fellow travellers, and Lin is not as nice when you piss her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke For the Kudos From The guest viewer and XxDarkerxX! -w-
> 
> "You were never really lost. Nor ever really found. It is until you look into your heart, you can guide yourself home."

The first one up is Richtofen. He already knows what he wants do with the time travellers and has something in mind to test them with. The'll be pissed once they find out from all the bullshit he'll throw at them. He knows to take caution with them, but the kids will need to learn sooner or later that he won't let them get in the way of his plans. 

I wake up with a yawn in the MP40 room near the turret table. I stretch out all my limbs on the ground and feel how sore they are from all the running and killing from yesterday. The fact that I fell asleep on the ground doesn't help either. I get up and walk around whispering things to my self. 

"Wie schön dich zu sehen." I hear someone say from the stairs. I turn around and find Richtofen walking down them to meet me. 

"Hello Richtofen." He stops at the bottom of them and stares at me. I take this as a sigh to move closer to him. 

"What is it that you want?" I ask. He looks at me with surprise from something. "What?" I ask. 

"Jour accent iz gone!" He says with a hint of surprise in his voice. I smile a this. I was practicing my words when I woken up. I put my hand in my right coat pocket from the inside and take out a small metal pin. 

"This flower is very important to my home country, it represents peace and reminds us of thoughs who fought for our freedom in the world wars." I tell him as I show the pin of a poppy. He takes a look at the flower in my hand, then looks at me. "Jou are american?" He asks. Im taken aback a little that he asked that instead. Maybe he already knew but is covering it up. 

"Im Canadian but I moved to Germany when I was eighteen. I joined the military and later became a general when I was twenty-five." He stares at me then says 

"Zhen I expect zhat jou can handle zhings very vell, ja? Gut." He was a little hostile at the end but at least he's not warming up to me fast, I"v been expecting that from him. I've noticed that he stares at me a lot which makes me feel a bit weirded out because who knows what cooking in that mind of his. 

"I've found the Germans!" Some yells out at the top of the stairs. I look over Richtofen's shoulder and find Nik is at the top. 

"Guten morgan Nik" I greeted the Russian. Richtofen looks at him in a annoyed way for calling us out. Matthew, Even and Takeo soon come into veiw. 

"So nice to see you all up." I say with a smile on my face. 

"Your accent... Nevermind, it doesn't matter right now. The other two are still sleeping but rot-maggets will be coming soon, so we need every one up." He tells me. "Not like I don't know that." I grunt loud enough so only Richtofen can hear me. He smurks a little. Nice to know I can make him smile at least. 

//////////////// Time skip to round ten ////////////////// 

Every one is up and moving around the theater and everyone has their own area that they portrol. Even and Dempsey have MP40 and Closet rooms, Takeo and me with the lobby, Nik and Nikolai near Jugger Nog, and Matthew SOME HOW partnered with Richtofen in back stage. I won't be surprised if Richtofen has his spleen at the end of the day. 

"The demon spawn have no honour." He tells me. 

"They are nothing but yokai that pray on the living." I comment back. I don't know if it my mind playing trick on me but I think he smiled for a second before going back to his poker face. Being nice is not always an option but I try to make things better all the time. What i'v been through... I don't want to happen to others. The others in my group? I don't know why they act all nice and shit but NO country has been to war for a long ass time, five years I think? but hey, you got to give it to them for not fucking blow each other to a black splotch on the world map. 

Im so glad Sammantha let us keep our weapons and shit or else we would be gone! Like dad going to get some milk stile. 

"Shit! Why are they so hard... grrr" I growl at my self. 

"That what she said!" I hear Nik yell in the distance as he and Nikolai piss them selfs. 

"they have not seen how true warriors fight for them self." Takeo trys to complmint to calm me. Yes, calm me. Because I'm running over to them with a whole line of zombies behind me and dropping them off. 

"Neeeeeeet!" "Aaaaaaaa!" I hear them yell as they get downed. A shit eating grin plasters my face and I run to the stage. I soon go poker when I see Matthew running near me with a Shit ton of nova crawlers tailing him. Takeo appears by my side and go's to help him out. 

"Richtofen! How much longer? I'm kinda being raped out here!" Matthew yells towards the teleporter. 

"Do not use zhat language to describe zhe minions, American! Zhere iz shtill more to be done!" He yells over the moans and screams of the dead. I try to run over to the teleporter without getting downed by the nova shits and blast them with my Zeus Cannon that I've worked hard for. Their bodys go flying and hit the wall, making them explode on impact. 

"Need help?" I ask Richtofen when I arrive. he stops working and looks at me With a pissed off face. 

"If I needed assistens, Don't jou zhink I vould have had some?" He asks me harshly. 

"No, not really. But I will help you anyway because we need to get the hell out of here." I respond to him. "And I think you still want to get your dairy from the soviets, ja?" He tenses up from the fact that I know about it's location in the first place But soon sighs with annoyance. 

"Fine! Go get zhe others vready und make sure zhey don't go down!" He yells after me. Like I said, I'm always trying to be nice but in this case, Richtofen is just being an old ass man right now... 

FECH ME THEIR SOULS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like everyone reading this please press "F" in the comments and thank Jason Bludell for the teleports and the all mighty Pack-A-Punch machine that were a godly blessing for all the cod players that have been there from the start of Nacht when it was just a game mode for the fans to play, to Tag Der toten when the cycle is broken and Sammantha and Eddy walk into the light to a better tomorrow...
> 
> God bless us for the fantastic journey that brought us all together and gave us some of the best memories with our friends from a simple game mode...


	4. Forgotten Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our group of kids to group up... But maybe not Nik, he is already old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry for not updating more, I have to keep up with school online and my family is being a pain in the ass so I have lil time to write shit on here but I'm glad a lot of people read my writing even thought It's bad in my own opinion.  
> Stay safe everyone! :)
> 
> "There can never be life, if there is no death. You can remember what they were, only if you care."

"Richtofen! Hurry your fat ass, Sammantha is getting really pissed off right now!" Nik Yells at the top of his lugs to be heard over the large numbers of novas, zombies and gun fire. Every one looks at Nik and stare for his out burst towards the doc but both Matthew and me laugh at the mistake he just made. 

"WAS!? I can't here over my minions loud moaning." He yells from the teleport 

"For fuck sake Nik! Now he'll start a hissy fit like a baby and won't let us out of this shit hole!" Dempsey Bitches to him. What, he has fits? But why now? He clearly knows that we are in great danger... Unless he is trying to get us to do some thing Like... "The taps and radios" I whisper to my self sense no one would hear me. "WELL! I'ma head out now." 

"What, why?" Even asks me with worry in his voice. 

"Got to get some things." 

"Do you see how many maggot there are? your going to get killed!" Matthew points out well shooting blindly into the mass of zombies. 

"We should of done it a long time ago" I tell them and grab a frag grenade from my belt. I cook it for three seconds and through it towards the chandelier. 

*BOOM* The nade went off and activated the radio. 

"The timeline for deployment can be accelerated. Given the progress we have made in the past two weeks, if patient two-six can retain the impressions longer than twenty-six hours, we will have the process perfected." *Static* 

"Damn, I forgot that the radios even exists." Matthew admits well the older men look at him strangely. I Manoeuvre my way towards the teleporter and try to speak to the doc. "Hey doc you don't mind if I go to pack right? need to get some things there and around the map." 

"Zhe map?" He asks me as he narrows his brows. 

"The theter I Mean. I need to get the tapes around here, I think Sam is pushing us to get them." I explain even though I think he is the reason why the zombies are stronger then normal. He stops to think about it and picks up his MP40, or his AfterBurner I should say. He sighs From being interrupted from his progress and stands up and straighten out his uniform. 

"NIK! GET OVER HERE!" I call. 

"Oooh zhe Russian is coming? Iz he going to bottle flip his vay through mein minions?." Richtofen says amusingly. I roll my eyes and wait for him to get here. As me and Edward wait for him we start to shoot into the crowd that was coming after us 

"I take your pain! I put my straw in it! *slurping noise* And I drink it up!" Richtofen yells and giggles as he kills a mass of maggots. "Yo." A deep voice says beside us and we both whip around and point our weapons towards it. Nik holds ups his hands with some fear in his face. 

"Yebena mat'! It's just me Germans!" 

"Don't do that. Unless you want me to be the last thing you see..." I threat to him. 

" have no problem with that sweetheart." I narrow my eyes and glare at him. Richtofen shifted between the tension with me and Nik, braking it, and hitting the Button for teleportation. 

I felt the electricity rap around me and lift me into the unknown. It felt like I entered a different void but it it had a strange feeling to it, like peace. My experience soon ended and my feet landed on solid ground. I haven't felt that before when I teleport... 

I look around and see that i'm in the Pack-A-Punch/projector room and make my way to the gap at the front to throw grenades into the crowd to help the others. after a minute the electric current came again and lifted me up and the same peacefulness came back too. I guess it's just because my body and mind know i'm not surrounded by zombies maybe. I'm dropped off in the meeting room and start looking for the tap. It was on top of the table, so I walked over and grabbed it. Back to the lobby I wen't, but I didn't. 

BEFRIEND THE ONE THAT SHARES THE SAME PAIN, AND HE'LL PROTECT THE ONE YOU LOST THAT DAY. IF HE FAILS, DO NOT HATE, HIS LOALTY FOR YOU WILL NOT BRAKE... 

This unknown voice spoke to me over and over again as I flouted in the darkness, but I wasn't flouting at the same time, there was tiny stars I think and the ground wasn't under me but I felt it there at the same time too. Is it talking about the crew, and if it is, then which one? And why and how would I and could I do that. I already know that they don't like having us around and wouldn't stop moving if one of us are to weak to carry on... 

I'm teleported to the pad and feel the presents of the others beside me. I run off and go up the stairs to get to the MP40 room. A large train of running corpses soon form behind me and chase me back to the stage. As I run I bump into Even and almost fall. 

"I'm sorry Even, i'm sorta in a rush. I tell him with a panicked voice as I start to go passed him. 

"I got the radio on the balcony." He states. 

"Gut. What did it say?" I ask. 

*sighs* "Another setback. Patient two-six was killed this morning in a field test. He lost control and attacked one of our handlers. His injuries were minor but patient two-six was destroyed. The break in programming coincided with the flashing lights and loud noises of the fire alarm in the test facility." *Knocking on the door is heard* "One moment!" *Knocking repeats* "What is it?" *static* 

I stare at him in disbelief. "You Remembered all of it?" I ask him with shock in my voice. He just laughs and start to speed up his pace. 

"My uncle would let me play with him when My family visited. Although My parents did not like the fact that he allowed me to play a game with a mode with naiz zombies, I used all the time I had to find all the secrets in the first two maps. It's the only fun I had other then sports I was into." he simply tells me. 

"Wow." Is all I can muster out. As we jogged around, A thought hit me hard. What if it's the aurora of the map, I mean as why me and the boys can't take this seriously, oh for gods sake I'm a German general and I can't even man up to be one. Is this Sammantha's doing? Oh now I just sound like Richtofen. I also remembered that I downed the Russians but Takeo revived them after. That had to hurt, sorry. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Time skip brought to you by a lazy writer ////////// 

"All tapes have been played now Lin. can we get the fuck out of here now?" I hear Matthew yell over all the screaming meat bags. 

"I don't know, that depends if Richy-boi over here wants to leave." I point out to him, Edward is the only one who can work the teleporter. I feel the glare I get from him for calling him that. 

"Alvright, I so pose zhat jou have managed to fight off zhe hoards long enough to show me zhat jou can defend yourself, but zhe child-like behaviour zhat you share with your companions is... Vell, amusing lets say." He snickers to me loud enough so only I can hear him. My mind freezes up from trying to process what he just said. This bitch... Finds us funny? From just hearing any one of is quotes, I'm sure you'll know that he's the type of person that enjoys the pain of others and in my case thats not a good thing at all. So this whole time we looked like a bunch of kids in army uniforms to them? Well they have another thing coming. 

"Ok... I guess I'll just have to lower my rank then..." I simply say. Richtofen looks at me with confusion. 

"All RIGHT YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS, SEANCE THIS COMMANDING NAZI OFFICER IS DOING A SHIT FUCKING JOB, I WILL BE YOUR DRILL SARGENT FOR TODAY. NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO GET YOUR SMELLY ASS INTO THE GOD DAMN TELEPORTER BEFORE I GET THERE MYSELF AND LEAVE WITHOUT ALL OF YOU! I WANT NO PUSHING OR SHOVING, SLOWLY BACK UP INTO THE PAD AND SHOOT THE RUNNING BLUE FUCKING WAFFLES WITHOUT ANY BUT, WHATS, AND NO FUCKING CUTS. THAT MEANS YOU TOO MR. SAMURAI, I DON'T WANT YOU AND THE HAMMERED SOVIET BADGERING EACH OTHER OR I WILL TAKE THE GOD DAMN VODKA AND KATANA FROM YOU BOTH WITH NO HESITATION! I yell at once. for a split second, all was quiet. I think the zombies thought of that a lot at once too, and started to slowly walk instead of running. Every one looks like they just seen a ghost, even Richtofen had a scared look on his face. "LOS, LOS, LOS, SAMMANTHA IS GETING INTO CONTROL AGAIN!" I warned them very, very loudly as the zombies start to pick up the pace. They slowly back up as Richtofen runs to the teleporter to get it ready. I hear a loud undead scream not too far and look to see which maggot made it. Boy did I regret that. As soon as that one made a sound, all the others started to run. 

"Shit there running again!" I hear Dempsey cry out. 

"OH, THE LOVELY BLOOD! I am so pleased! NOW DIE!" The doc too cry's out as he joins the spree of blood and bullets. 

I faintly hear the sound of the teleporter's beep that it's ready to be used. 

"Run!" Richtofen yells as he is the closes, he turns around and jogs onto the pad inside. The others book it inside too but me, I was thinking about the reels. 

"The test subjects have been undergoing treatment for five days with very little progress. I have been assured that, given time, the programming will take hold." *Static* 

"In the past weeks, we have made great strides in breaking through to their subconscious. I have had the projectionists make edits to the few. These changes have been very effective." 

"Subject two-six has had a breakthrough, he is responding to the treatment and following basic instructions, the violent outbursts have been greatly reduced, and given time, we feel this method of treatment will be 100 percent effective in most cases." 

' Are you forgetting something?' I hear my own conciseness tell me. 

"What?" I hear The men in the distance calling me over to get in the teleporter but the voice was blocking out all other sounds. 'Oh? I thought this would be the first thing you would of done. Don't worry though, The only thing I want from you is a "Yes please." 

"Yes please?" I say uncertainly. Then I hear the ring of some sort of activation. I then book it to the teleporter as I was being swarmed by the meat bags very fast. 

"ON VERD VE GO!" Richtofen yells before hitting the button next to him. The song 115 comes on as the electricity wraps around all of us and takes us to the unknown. 

No one can see me and 

I've lost all feeling and 

I know I won't die alone.

I'll stop you from breathing and 

all your deceiving and 

this house is not my home!

No! 

More forgiveness. 

No! 

and the reason is 

I know I wont die alone 

I have returned! 

and everyone dies and 

everyone lies. 

They're waiting for the second coming again! 

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives.

When no one's alive...

Bring me 115! 

You stand for nothing and overlooked something. 

I'll bring you down all on my own! 

I'm the end I can taste it. 

I'll justify hatred. 

I am the chosen one 

left hand of all that's sacred! 

No! 

More forgiveness.

No! 

I'll bring you death and pestilence. 

I'll bring you down on my own. 

I have returned! 

and everything dies, 

look to the skies, 

to see the end of all creation again!

See with your eyes, 

my army of flies,

when no one's alive... 

bring me 115! 

I've lost all form and unity, 

where has my life gone? 

I'll bring you doom that you can see 

and bring you down to see you bleed... 

and everyone dies and 

everyone lies.

They're waiting for the second coming again! 

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives.

When no one's alive... 

Bring me 115! 

and everything dies, 

look to the skies, 

to see the end of all creation again! 

See with your eyes, 

my army of flies, 

when no one's alive... 

bring me 115! 

and nobody cried, 

when everyone dies, 

and no one's alive... 

bring me 115!


	5. Five is not a even number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has seems the soldiers have gone somewhere else and Nik is getting salty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo my kinder. this is just here because I want you to stop reading my shit and go to sliestparty935's book called The Truth. Now thats a fucking fan fictional book that deserves the attention, not me. I'm a big fan of the book and need to say this. 
> 
> WOW! DAS IST WUDERBAR!
> 
> "I don't cry because I'm weak. I cry because I've been strong for too long."

I feel my feet touch the ground almost instantly the song was over and look around my surroundings.

"Where are we?" Nik asks with confusion lingering in his voice. 

"We my friend are in the pentagon" Even replies with a grin on his face. 

I see that we must be in one of the rooms in the down stairs laboratory. I look to the men; Even seems to be Radiant; Nik is Scowling at something going on in his head and Matthew is just blank. I guess I'm sorta dumbfounded that we even ended up here. We worn't so post to teleport here at all, we should of gone with the Ultimus crew. I can only imagine that Dempsey is losing his shit right now on Richtofen. Kinda funny once you think about it. 

I hear someone sigh and walk up behind me and place their hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "We better find J.F.K and his crew soon or well be lunch meat." Even tells me anxiously. He has a point, to ensure our survival we must get out of here. 

"well lets go then, come on!" I some what order. The men follow suit; nerves that if they don't then I might freak out again. 

"well at least we get to meet the thirty-seventh president. Matthew says trying to lighting the mood but fails entirely. 

"You forgotten Nixon my dude." Nik chuckles. Matthew just ignores him and walks over to a boarded up broken door: it leads out to the hallway. "I guess we are the zombies now!" He exclaims. He starts to tare down the boards. As soon as he throws the last one on the ground, an zombie popped out of no where behind us and started to hiss and swipe at us. 

"The hell did this maggot come from?" Nik questions. Matthew is the first to react to the un wanted dead man and stabs it in the chest. 

"Take that to the packer ya pisser." he quotes playfully. I don't think Nik knows the quote he just made, just me and Even. I giggle at Nik's confusion on his face, knowing he missed something. 

"Let's go now!" I comment to get them moving. I go over the door and into the hallways. Theres a shit ton of blood on the ground and the squealing of the pig can be hear near by. 

Nik looks over to me."Can I kill it? its so ignoring!" 

"what the fuck? Umm no" I denied him. All this killing is kinda getting tiering, even when the enemy can't shoot at you, then its no fun. 

We to walk over to the elevator well trying not to slip on all the blood thats on the floor. It's metallic smell is taking its toll on Even sense he is a Japanese pilot, he most likely not used to it yet when theres a whole lot. 

As we arrive the doors open and reveal the crew that runs this lot: J.F.K; Richard Nixon; Mr.McNamara; and Fidel Castro. 

"Who the hell are you? How did you get here? One of them asks hostilely. 

"It is a honer to meet you Mr.president and WE were sent hear to help you with this out-brake." Matthew tells him trying to hide his excitement from view. 

I guess I should pull a move here now. "WE got here from the teleporter in one of the locked rooms near by, We were traveling with another group but ended up here without them." I state the truth about us. 

I hear Nik huff with anger. "When will you stop telling every character that we come by where we came from?" He questions me angrily. 

"When we are in blood of the dead!" I hiss back. 

"I nemtsy postavili tebya vo glave. Mozhet, oni dumali, chto v tebe bol'she predannosti." He mumbles. (And the germans put you in charge. Maybe they thought you had more loyalty in you.) 

"YA budu imet' eto v vidu mudak." I bitterly respond. (I'll keep that in mind asshole.) 

"You can speak Russian? Nik quietly questions with terror. 

"Ja, und if jou don't behave like a gut junge zhen I vill have to punish jou. Das vouldn't be gut now vill it?" I tell him with my thick German accent. 

"Sorry to end your world war two relationship but there is some zombies on our asses right now." Kennedy points out to me and Nik mostly. We basically came from WW2 sooooo. 

"YA znayu, chto eto ty sbil nas ..." Nik glares at me. (I know it was you who downed us...) 

I just blink at him and walk away. Kennedy leads use around the corner near one of the teleports but as soon as we did, some one pops out of it: The Pentagon thief. 

"OH SHIT!" I yell. 

"You never said ant thing about the thief!" Even yells to the high personel men as he starts to run off to another part of the laboratory. I reach for my lamination, but it wasn't there; the teleporter must of taken our weapons. I grab the M1911 from my belt and start shooting the madman but all of a sudden he fell to the ground with ice covering his body. 

"Gentlemen, lock an load. Let's show our new friends how every thing works around here." Kennedy states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BIG BOY WORDS TIME! Sorry for the short chap. Just wanted to give you lot a taste of what is going to happen.


	6. A feather of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is having trouble with containing Nik's hurtful comments. *Fake whining*  
> (Also some of life story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was writing and almost finished the chapter but I had to take a brake because my mum made me but its here now.
> 
> "My love is as strong as the wind, as hard as rock. It rages like fire, but as gentle as water. Brake one of them, and all will fall. I shall wait for you, until I find myself dull."

That was bad ass to be honest with you. Treyarch made Kennedy into a pretty sweet president I got to say. 

I feel some one brush on my arm a little. On the corner of my eyes I see Nik beside me: he was staring at the body of the thief and sighed. I wonder what he was thinking. 

I walk towards the portal in front of me and walk through. As I expected,I end up somewhere and seen the numbers along with it, I guess i'm in the full experience. on the other end, I end up in the war room and stand there dumfounded that I was put here but snap out of it once one of the damned moaned near by: a lone walker was coming towards me. I hop and skip my way to it with grace and glee. 

" You know its bad to be by yourself, even when someone like me is lingering near by. I can be so fun und joyful at times..." I say as I grab it's hands to stop it from wiping at me. " Or I can be your worse nightmare." I hiss. I quickly grab my knife and stab it in the face before it could react to me. I know what your thinking. That was some weird shit but I'm gonna tell ya, I have a thing for American enemies. Its a long story so I'll tell you when I brake the fourth wall again. 

" I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." A deep voice grumbles. 

"Oh mein gott..." I whisper. 

I turn around swiftly and look the Nik in the eyes."I'm sure you have done something like that before no?" I question him. He just shrugs and walks past me. " I don't believe you one second." I scoff at him and follow behind " I can see a big man like you toying around with your enemies." 

He was being to go up the stairs but stopped in mid step. I ended up bumping into him. He turns around like lightning with ferocity in his eyes, burning holes into mine. "What makes you think that any soldier deserves a slow death? We ALL were given orders to advance to what ever YOU People have order us to go. There is no time to watch others suffer, not even if there your enemy's commander. Not even if they killed your family!" He shrieks with hate. Nik turns around swiftly and proceeds to walk up the metal stairs with hast. 

As he leaves, I process what he just said and my breath quickens from Nik's last sentence. I Put my Hands over my head. It played in my head over and over again like a recording. "I don't want to go back... It was my duty...To protect her..." I choke out quietly. I start to hear screams and scared, panicked voices everywhere, but they weren't the screams of my men. They were the screams of all the soldiers I killed on that night. Then there was one voice I recognized that stood out the most... It was my sisters... 

"-YOU KILLED THEM FOR NO REASON!- -I HATE YOU!- -YOUR A MONSTER!- -MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!- -LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK!-" 

I crouch on the spot and tuck my head behind my knees. "I'm so sorry Raven... I love so much, I'll make things right soon..." 

//////////// Time skip! Brought to you by Nik Zorkin! \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

////////////Nik's P.O.V \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

damn that woman is on a role today, I don't have time to PLAY around with the undead, I need... WE need help from the Personnel group that runs the building right now and she has gone off to be Richtofen's exact opposite sex. So much for a German general. 

I was Too deep in thought to noticed someone was walking towards me until the last second which I easily bypass them due to the hallways being wide. "Hey Nik, you seem awfully down." The person tells me. I Tense up at their sentence. Thats something my dad would say to me when I was having a bad day. My father was American and my mother was pure Russian. I turn to the Person and see that it's Even who was talking to me. I sigh and just give in. 

"Ty khochesh' znat'? zhenshchiny strannyye." I huffed loudly (You want to know? Women are strange.) 

"ya slyshu tebya." He responds back in Russian. (I hear you.) 

"You too?" I ask in disbelief "Da I taught my self Russian when I was bored which was most of the time, and I think Matthew can understand it too." "Damn, I didn't expect any of you to know Russian to be honest. I fined it weird that you guys tuck the time to learn other Languages, but I can't say much myself because I tuck the time to learn some too." I shrug to myself. " "I know Russian of course, Japanese, Spanish and French but English was the one that my parents forced me to Learn. I hated it, with a passion too. But as I got older I found my self using it more and more by the years until I used it in most of the conversations and commands I gave with my units everyday. 

Even looks at me with confusion. "Units? Are you an officer?" He questions me with a hint of interest, waiting for me to respond. "I'm an Colonel Yes, but I don't Like it that much. Another thing my parents pushed me to do was join the army and make something of myself there." I reply a bit hollow like. 

"What was your family like? Were they... abusive or something?" He ask me nervously like I was going to hit him for asking such thing. 

"No but they liked to push me in things they thought would help me choose a right path to go down, other like my great grandpa who I never knew. They never told me who he was like he was kicked out of the family or something." I tell him "And when ever I asked who he was they just say he was a very bad man." 

"I never knew my mother's side of the family and she would tell me tales and adventures of some old emperors of Japan." Even Pouted a little when he told me this. 

"I guess we have more in common then we think. Maybe we were brought here for a good reason..." I trailed off. 

I stop in my tracks. I didn't realize that we were even moving in the first place and look around to find we were in the elevator and making our way down. 

(TOWN WALIKG FAST, FACES PAST AND I'M HOMEBOUND DO-DO DO-DO DOO DO DO... I'M NOT SORRY! >:) 

"How did we get here?" Even asks with disbelief. 

"To be honest I don't know. Did we kill any undead on our way here?" I ask back. 

"I don't know, ether nothing happened or we were so focused on the conversation that we were kicking ass and didn't even noticed." I look at the jap and we both laugh. like any thing would of happened when we were talking... 

Some sort or ringing was heard and activated something. 

You can sound the alarm 

You can call out your guards 

You can fence in your yard

You can hold all the cards 

But I won't back down 

Oh no, I won't back down, oh no 

"What the hell..." I say out loud 

Cadillac Sevilles Coup Devilles, brain dead rims yeah stupid wheels 

Girl I'm too for real lose your tooth and nail 

Try to fight it try to deny it stupid you will feel 

What I do I do at will, shootin' from the hip, yeah boy, shoot to kill 

Half a breath left, on my death bed 

Screamin' F that, yeah super ill 

"HEY BITCHS!!!! ME AND THE GUYS BEEN KICKING SOME ZOMBIE ASS WELL YOU BEEN RUNING AROUND!" Matthew yells as the doors open up and we step out. 

Baby what the deal, we can chill, split a half a pill and a happy meal 

Fuck a steak slut, I'll cut my toes off 

And step on the receipt 'fore I foot the bill 

Listen garden tool, don't make me introduce you to my power tool 

You know the fuckin' drill 

How you douchebags feel, knowin' you're disposable 

Summer's Eve, Massengil 

Shady's got that mass appeal, baby crank this shit 'cause it's your God damn jam 

You say that you want your punch lines a little more compact, well shorty I'm that man 

These other cats ain't metaphorically where I'm at, man 

I gave Bruce Wayne a valium and said settle your fuckin' ass down 

I'm ready for combat, man 

Get it, calm batman, naw, ain't nobody whose as bomb and as 

Nuts, lines are like mom's cat scans 'cause they fuckin' go bananas 

Honey, I applaud that ass, swear to God man, these broads can't dance 

Ma, show em how it's done, spaz like a goddamn Taz, yeah 

"I see an America unafraid of beauty and grace. But you beasts aren't helping." JFK is heard in the distance of the halls. 

You can sound the alarm 

You can call out your guards 

You can fence in your yard 

You can hold all the cards 

But I won't back down 

Oh no, I won't back down, oh no 

Girl shake that ass like a donkey with Parkinson's 

Make like Michael J. Fox is in your drawers playin' with an etch-a-sketch 

Bet ya that you'll never guess whose knockin' at your doors 

People hit the floors, yeah tonight ladies you gon' get divorced 

Girl forget remorse, I'ma hit you broads with Chris' force like you pissed him off 

Talented with the tongue, mo'fucker you ain't got a lick in yours 

Hittin' licks like I'm robbin' liquor stores, makin' cash registers shit their drawers 

Think you spit the rawest, I'm an uncooked slab of beef layin' on your kitchen floor 

Other words, I'm off the meat rack, bring the beat back, bring me two extension cords 

I'ma measure my dick, shit I need six inches more, fuck, my dick's big 

Bitch, need I remind you that I don't need the fuckin' swine flu to be a sick pig 

You're addicted, I'm dope, I'm the longest needle around here, need a fix up 

I'm the big shot, get it, dick snots, you're just small pokes, little pricks (ha) 

*BOOM* "Can't you maggots explode a little quietly?" Nixon Complains near by. 

Girl you think that other pricks hot, I'll drink gasoline and eat a lit match '

Fore I sit back and let him get hotter, better call the cops on him, quick-fast 

Shady's right back on your bitch-ass, white trash with a half a six-pack 

In his hatch back trailer hitch attached to the back (dispatch) 

You can sound the alarm 

You can call out your guards 

You can fence in your yard 

You can hold all the cards 

But I won't back down 

Oh no, I won't back down, oh no 

Bitch, am I the reason that your boyfriend stopped rappin', does a bird chirp,flu 

Does Lil Wayne slurp syrup till he burps and smoke purp, does a word search 

Gettin' circles wrapped around it like you do when I come through, I'd like you to 

Remind yourself of what the fuck I can do when I'm on the mic, girl, you're the kind of girl that I can take a likin' to 

Psych, I'm spikin' you like a football, been this way since I stood a foot tall 

You're a good catch with a shitty spouse, got a pretty mouth and a good jaw 

Give me good brain, watch the wood grain, don't want no cum stain, bitch you listening 

Tryin' to turn me down, slut I'm talkin' to you, turn me back up, are you insane? 

Tryin' to talk over me in the car, shut the fuck up while my shit's playing 

I'm a shit stain on the underwear of life, what's the saying, where there's thunder, there's lightning 

And they say that it never stikes twice in the same place 

Then how the fuck have I been hit six times in three different locations on four separate occasions 

And you can bet your stinkin' ass that I've come to smash everything in my path 

Fork was in the road, took the psycho path, poison ivy wouldn't have me thinkin' rash 

So hit the dance floor, cutie, while I do my duty on this microphone, shake your booty 

Shorty I'm the shit, why you think Proof used to call me Doody 

You can sound the alarm 

You can call out your guards 

You can fence in your yard 

You can hold all the cards 

But I won't back down 

Oh no, I won't back down, oh no... 

Me and Even finally take in what the hell we were seeing and it was brutal. It was the HUMONGOUS blood bath I've ever seen in my whole life... There was... things everywhere... 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I demand them but only for the response of one of my comrades. 

Every one stops in place and looks at me with confusion. Except one, who pops there head from behind Castro. 

"BECKFIST!" Matthew yells with no hesitation after.

"Things just keep getting a hell a lot more interesting from these lot." Castro comments. 

"I think thats the last of them..." I hear a female voice. 

"Deystvitel'no? nice. I was suspec-" I stop talking to see that voice was coming from Lin, who was a mess. 

"What the hell happen to you Lin? You look worse then Nik on the first day in this whole shit show of a universe." Even comments at her. 

"I was doing what I was trained to do. Protect. Secure. Command. And eliminate. Thats it." She states plainly. 

"Well, I'm glad you got that going on." I just say back. 

I finally get a good look at her condition and find that Even is right. She seems to have taken her trench coat off, revealing her combat uniform and more of the scar on her neck. There is dark, thick blood and sweat drenching her from head to toe. She got her hands on the Winter's Howl and a flamethrower, which in my sense is one of the worst combos if ever seen at all and theres no mule kick too, but I got to give it to her, she tends to get more points then all of us and hasn't gotten down. Yet. 

"The end music hasn't played yet, what do we do?" Matthew asks. Right on cue a big 'GAME OVER' appears out of thin air. 

"HEHEHEHE. BYE BYE!" Sammantha says, ending the game officially. With it, a unknown weight lifted, I didn't even noticed was there in the first place. 

"Finally we can get out of this hell hole!" Matthew yells out of nowhere and literally does a back flip in front of every one 

Not so fast boy. You know we have to interrogate you right? Kennedy points out. He stops moving. 

"Well shit." Is all he says. This makes every one laugh and relax a little... until a crap ton of agents and military soldiers are seen coming at us from all directions. This makes Lin very uncomfortable from the look on her face she gives. I whistle to get the others attention and start walking to the left wall and put my hands behind my head. The others follow suit except Lin who is frozen to the spot. 

"You want to die?" I whisper loud enough for her to snap out of her trance. 

"Not today I won't." She grumbles to me, barely even talking. 

all the men have gotten to us and I can feel there weapons aimed at our backs well others attend the personnel group to our right. They bagger them all sorts of questions about what happened and who we were but one stuck out of all of them. 

"Did they hurt you mister President?" One of them asks. 

"HURT HIM? HAHAHAHA! THEY CARRIED US TO VICTORY!" Castro yells out. "They where like no soldier you would of ever seen in your life! The comrade and Jap talk like old friends and the German fights with American with no trace of hatred! It's like History it's self was never there! Like it was erased. No Cold War. No World Wars. Just equality." All the men look at him like he is fucked up in the head and was just going all Comme on them except the other personnel men. I guess the thing me and Lin had was just something normal to them, but that makes me wonder what Matthew and Lin did to make them think that. 

"Is this true sir?" A deeper sounding man asked Kennedy. "Well Mason, they remind me a lot of you and your team if you really want to know." 

"Mason. Like, Alex Mason?" I ask with excitement building up inside of me. others around me start to mummer and shift uncomfortably. "What the fuck..." 

thats the last thing I hear before I feel someone hit me at the back of my head and a loud ringing sound... *Thud*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I'm not writing more on this chapter because I already spent a lot of time on this and got into trouble for being up at like 11:50 but I'll come back to fix some thing from time to time.
> 
> And sorry for the shitty spacing of the song. It just didn't want more spaces for some unknown reason...


	7. A broken home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how everyone back at home is doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I shall cherish you forever, even if your gone. I will love you, even if I did wrong."

GERMANY

BERLIN 

TRANSLATION FROM GERMAN TO... 

ENGLISH 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" A shriek is heard through out the halls of the grand building. 

Two men in uniform sat cowering in there seats as the raging officer past back and forth the room thinking how the woman just disappeared in thin air. "The evidence?" The man barks loudly. The soldier on the left clears his throat and straitens his uniform. " The police suspect that she left the house and was being pro-suited by... Someone... But both left no tracks outside or inside." he states. "But" the other soldier on the right blurts out. They found her suit case by the door and her bed sheets unma-" 

"THAT DOSEN'T PROVE JACK SHIT!" the man yells with anger

He finally stops in place and looks at his men dead in the eyes with fear... Fear you ask? Well you'll find out. 

"Miss Lin is not the only super soldier who has been abducted, other Countries as in Russia, Japan AND America also have similar methods of creating very powerful beings. just like us, they only have one confirmed success. And just like us they have all been abducted." The officer points out plain and simple. "I trust that you must not tell Canada that we lost there "GEM" or a lot of ass kicking is coming our way..." He finishes. 

"Yes sir." The soldiers say in sync as they get up from the chairs. The officer dismiss them and lock the door behind them as they leave. 

" I'm going to get fired..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////////// 

UNKNOWN P.O.V 

OwO 

I wake up with sweat covering me and my body burning up. Must have a fever. 

I slowly make my way out of my room and down the dark hallways of the house to find the kitchen with out stubbing my toes or nocking things over. I feel the wall to my left and fine the light switch and flip it on. 

"*Hiss* My eyes!" I whine out loud. Not like I live with anyone. 

I look at the grand kitchen and remember the times my mother and I would make poutine for our self then through the soap bubbles at each other. The good times... 

As I open the cabinet above the counter I get this feeling like I'm being watched but it's probably my fever throwing me off. I take some Advil and grab a cup of water to help make it go down smooth. I turn around to put the glass down on the kitchen island but out of the corner of my eye I see something move by me. I turn to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me but BEHOLD! 

A man that looked translucent and darkened by the unknown, making it hard to see how he looked.

"Hello?" I greet him unsure of his intentions with me. 

"I come to you with a message from your cousin." He tells me "But I don't have one.." I mumble out "Well... Now you know." He says with happy starcasim. His voice is echoey like he was speaking to me from a cave. 

" On the first of February, one shall fall but all shall rise. The sky will fall, never you know why. One strays to save a nation's way, the others hate because they think they lost there friend that day." 

The moment he finished he disappears in thin air like dust in the wind. 

"What the fuck just happened?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAaaaaa how you people doing? This is meant to be short and because I'm just not having good time at home BUTT I will try to write as often as I can! HAVE A GOOD TIME MY FROSTY FRIENDS!


	8. Ascension's thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first EE that they face is a lot harder then the group has anticipated in and are left exhausted from all the ass kicking and arguing.
> 
> sliestparty935: Yes, I finally updated mein story und ist happy you are only commenter.🤤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAY HAY HAY! How ya'll doing? Good? Bad? Well I got to write about the the kids anyway and ate a peach so i'ma good for now.
> 
> Just to let you know I'm going to take great pride in this piece. Not because it's writen well but because I wrote most of it on my sister's phone(I don't own one unfortunately) and the X-Box one.😙
> 
> "My heart shattered, when you said those words. I gave you my love, yet you have no manners. By God are we all monsters? To destroy each others minds? To tear apart one another until we have nothing inside? I ask you, lord. Did you lie? Was Man kind the monster, the whole time?"

"Well an't this swell." Matthew Huffs out loud. Me and the others gave him a dirty look for using that line well he just shrugged and smiled. The door for the pure gray room opens and revels the one and only, Alex Mason.

"You going to hit me again?" Nik jokingly asks. Mason just smiles and sit in the chair on the other side of the table. 

" so, we have a German, Russian, Japanese and a American soldiers from the year 2025, who were traveling with another group from world war two. When being transported by teleportation, both groups became separated and arrived at the replicated, prototype version of the nazis teleporter when the pentagon was under attack by zombies. This is correct?" Mason asks us with slight hostility in his voice. All of us groaned and I slapped the table making everyone flinch from the sound. "TELL HUDSON THAT WE AN'T HERE TO FUCK AROUND!" I yell with frustration. 

"So you know about Hudson too. You going to tell me more about all the shit you know about us German?" 

"Hey buddy old pal, give us a brake. You'd be pretty cranky if you didn't get to sleep for 24 hours even if we are trained to last longer then this." Matthew try's to defend me. Mason sighs and rubs his temple. We've already told them the same story multiple times before. 

"We ARE from 2025. Training is a lot more complex then now but that doesn't mean we don't get tired, and my training at least was... well lets just say not normal." I say with a dark tone at the end. The others hum with agreement. The door burst open and men can be heard yelling in the hallway. "Mason, thats enough, they did nothing wrong in any way, shape or form. Now I demand that we get these fine soldiers the hell out of here." 

I look around Mason's head and see it was Kennedy talking. "Sir we hav-." "Thats a order Mason!" Mason is interrupted by the president. He looks back and sees that we are silently cheering on the personnel for saving our asses from him. He just scowls at us. 

"Don't worry Mason, maybe later in the future we can talk more." Matthew try's to cheer him up. Mason just hm with disappointment and gets up from his chair. 

" well general Lin, I apologies and hope that my men were not too rude with you and your allies. I in return would like to help you get back to your mission with the other half of your group and stop the out brake there too." Kennedy offered. I can just feel Nik's eyes on me and asking 'The hell did you tell them?'. 

"Please follow me if you will?" Kennedy asks. We all leave the room and follow the president down the hallway. "We never left the Pentagon?" Nik asks us with confusion. "Nope. Just dragged you ass to the closes interrogation room here." Hudson tells him out of nowhere. This makes Matthew laugh, so does Mason. As we walk we head straight for the elevator and go inside. 

"So miss Lin, how "Not normal" is your training anyway?" I hear Hudson ask from behind. 

"Well it started with my parents. They taught me the basics of what ever I was into, then when I turned sixteen, I went to join the military for some basic training. I became the best private they ever had and had me train more intensely then the others. I've had four different instructors from around the world who's job was to make me into a super soldier and teach me about almost anything that is used or was used in the military. Things went down hill when I turned eighteen though, so I moved to Germany. There government a-" "WAIT YOUR NOT FROM GERMANY?!" 

Almost everyone there interrupts me. "No I'm Canadian." I simply say. Next thing that happens is something I was not expecting. Everyone had their eyes on me and were other have their mouth agape, looking at me with disbelief, facepalming or laughing out loud. "Hahah. Laugh all you want, it's not going to change the fact that a colony of three hundred thousand walked around the lakes and burned down the White House of a country of one million." I hiss with sass. The only people laughing now we're Nik and Even. The doors open and Kennedy takes the lead down a longe ass hallway. I in the first time feel how hungry and tired I am but shake the feeling off. 

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Matthew's P.O.V. 

We finally get to the end of the hall and walk through the doors and come to more halls that glow a bright white. The laboratory I think. I roll my shoulders to release the tension that's been building up for awhile now. 

I must say they really cleaned up the place and replaced most of the damaged doors and windows faster then I could have imagine. 

"Not too far now, you will remember soon enough." Is all Kennedy said before he made a left turn. Soon enough I recognized the pig squeals near by and see a small crowd of agents and scientists by a door being replaced. He's sending us back to Ultimis. 

"You got the teleported fixed?" Even asks. I've noticed we ask a lot of things recently but we are in a video game after all. We enter the room and look to the back where the grand machine was being build quickly but efficiently. 

"When you first arrived here, a large amount of energy traveled with you, powering and activating the teleporter even though it's in a terrible state. What ever type of energy you were around, it seems to have been activated by your presence." Hudson speaks up. 

"I'm sure the nerds that worked on the zombies know." I blurt out. The others don't say anything but shuffle to acknowledge it a bit. 

Of course the president would know about the experiments that took place here but the guy has already done enough by cutting us free from the long ass interrogation which I know for a fact is impossible to escape from, and now the holy man going to help us get back to Ultimis. It has been an honour to Fight by his side and know this man. So I decided not to mention him. 

Did you know out of all the characters in Cod Bo Zombies, he's the only one that doesn't make a single quote when downed? Fun facts with Matthew (^•^) 

I walk farther into the room and watch the men do their things when I feel someone grab my shoulder. "Matthew, right?" They ask. I turn my head to the left and see it's Mason talking to me. Not going to lie I think my heart skipped a beat for a split millisecond. Probably from PTS though. 

"What are you thinking about kid?" He asks well looking at the teleporter. "I though you would be more hostile towards us but instead the president is helping us get back to our friends. Kinda surprising, really." 

"Well your all harmless kids doing your job for one, and you did save his and the others assess from being lunch meat."He points out. I smile at him for being understanding about the whole thing. It's not easy being a super soldier. As I look behind me to see the group talking to Kennedy, Castro, Nixon and McNamara, a loud BeepBoop is heard and a light buzz. The teleporter is ready... 

"There's enough power for one use only sir." One of the scientists reportes to the president. He then waves all of us to get closer to the machine and walks over to a controle panel. Like the one in The Giant. 

One of the agents to my right walks over to me and gives me my backpack with all of my equipment too. It feels a bit heavy then before though... "What else is in the the bag agent?" I ask cautiously with a hint of demand in my voice. I hear the others ask the same around me. 

"Relax son. A bit of food and water won't hurt ya." Hudson taunts me. I roll my eyes and put the pack on my back. "Better save then sorry." I shrugged to them. I then proceed to walk towards the platform of the teleporter. In the corner of my eye I see Lin receive her coat all cleaned. We're given the all clear sign to step onto the platform and wait for the operators to teleport us. It just hit me, how did they get the coordinates? Do they know where to locate us? I think the president seen the worried and confused face I had and walked closer towards me. 

"Don't worry kid, I got a phone call from the Exact location your general's set of coordinates is set on. Traced it back and everything. Kennedy asures me with a smile. I feel a bit better and look at Mason. 

"Hey Mason!" I hear Lin call out. 

"Teleportation in ten." One of the scientists yells out. 

"Yes general?" He asks. "When Woods gets well again-" 

"Five!" 

"-Tell him to aim-" 

"Two!" 

"-FOR THE LEGS!" We all shout out to him. 

"ONE!" 

The scientist at the controle panel hits a button and quickly backs up. 

I feel a electric currents wrapping it's self around me and pick me a few inches off the ground and a sensational feeling like I'm at peace. Mason and the president quickly disappear from my view and I lose the sense of the other's company beside me... 

////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mason, Hudson, Kennedy, Castro, Nixon and McNamara stand side by side staring at the empty space before them and silently wish the kids good luck as the men around them celebrate their success. 

"I have something telling me that we'll be see them later on in life." Mason predicts. The others turn to look at him and hear what else he has to say. "But when we do, it's going to be one hell of an aventure ..." 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Even's P.O.V. 

I feel at peace and very happy. That's weird though, I've never been this happy sense I found out I had a older brother that would look out for me in Japan. The moment quickly ends though and I feel my feet gracefully touch the ground and finally see my surroundings 

We seem to have gone somewhere cold, dim and filthy. I am the first to step out onto the hard cement floor and walk around. There's no windows and junk all over the floor and the only source of light comes from a round hole in the roof. 

In front of me though is a control pad and a hole in the ground. "The Lunar lander..." We all trail off. 

"Let's call it!" Matthew chimes with excitement. 

"Now hold on! We can't just call it, we need points." Lin points out. "And I'm pretty sure y'all don't have anything alongside me." 

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU COULD REJOIN OUR LITTLE GAME!" A loud demonic voice rings out. 

"Sammantha." We all day under our breath. 

"I WILL HELP YOU BY GIVING YOU A FREE RIDE! BUT YOU MUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL HELP MY DADDY WHEN HE NEEDS IT! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHEN." 

She hisses the end of her speech making it echo in my mind We all basically give a thumbs up. In the distance, I can hear the roaring of flames and wind approaching slowly... 

The Lunar lander landed within about a minute or two and has refilled its tank, though it waits quietly to be used by someone. "I-I really didn't think I would've gotten this far to r-really ride this thing." Matthew stutters with... I don't know actually. Maybe with fear or a dangerous amount of joy. 

"I speak for all right now..." 

"MIND!" 

"BLOWN!" 

Like it's cool we got to teleport, Pack-A-Punch some wonder weapons, drink some perks (Quick revive was the worst of them all) and meet the thirty fifth and thirty seventh president too but this... Is amazing! 

We all hop on inside and stare in awe as we lift off the station and into the air. "I can't articulate how much I feel like child again." Nik confesses to us as we hover our way to the Russian base. 

"Doesn't Five and Acsension take place at the same time?" Matthew asks out loud. 

"Yes but I doubt that Ultimis did much other then Doc going somewhere in space. Mostly the moon probably." I predict. Richtofen is to be seen wearing a space suit in this map. 

As we stare off in to the sky, the air became suddenly thick and moody. This caches us all off guard. 

"Reminds me of the time-that my brother locked me in-the sauna for a hour." I choke out as I catch my breath. 

"At least not bad as tear gas." Nik quickly gasps. 

"Dis est not gutt..." Lin mumbles to her self. I cringe as the smell of carrion and the air mingle together, making it harder to breath. 

We arrive at the base and slowly descend from the sky into a building. Steam and gas form around the lander and it shakes a little from impact. The railing disappears as a loud beeping noise is made. 

"I wonder if there's any zombies among us." Matthew questions out loud. I guess in my books, he's one the happy go lucky person of this group. At least he's always trying to make things more cheerful, although the aura Sammantha has set upon the maps makes this feel like a real life first person shooter game that you can never escape from. 

"We can see colour. This must mean Ultimis have turned on the power and have at least gotten some of the wonder weapons needed in order to release Gersh!" I chirp with excitement. This was the first map to really have a whole Easter egg for players to discover and complete for fun. Unfortunately that doesn't work well for the last two games in my opinion. It's still fun though to think about getting to do some EEs... If we get far... 

We all cautiously walk off the Lunar lander and look at the room with amazement. It's a bit bigger then in game, so is the reactor in the middle of the room. The blood smeared on it and the floor is probably the sorcer of the rank smell in the air. 

"Such foolish things I've wish to see in my life, was one of Treyarch's Russian zombie maps in person. This has definitely completed it..." Nik trails off with a smile on his face. I can see in the corner of my eye Lin was just about to say something but she closes her mouth quickly after looking up to the left above. The moaning and groaning of the undead was heard in the distance of the building, but it sounded off... Like they were all clumped together... 

"We must move if to get out of Nikolia's way or all hell will be on us." Lin calmly instructs us to get going.Well at least she didn't ruin Nik's moment. 

"How do you know it is Nikolai coming this way?" Matthew questions her. 

She just smiles at him with amusement dancing in her eyes "His drunk singing is slightly different then the zombies screaming." She giggles a little afterwards and walks back to the lander. I follow suit. 

"WHAT THE-" Matthew is interrupted by the screeching of the undead, Nikolai's loud singing and the warning beeps of the activation of the reactor. Nikolai how ever continues with jogging down the stairs and towards it as it starts to move slowly. 

"NIKOLAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Matthew calls out to him. He just jogged on but what he does next is something I would never thought it be him to do. He crouches under the reactor in a corner and blasted the zombies with the thunder gun. Oh the gore that appears next is almost too much to look at. NEVER have I seen so much blood, guts and... Uhhh... The smell... I think I'm about to puke up what's left in my stomach. After all the noise is gone: the zombies are dead, the beeping and the reactor have stopped, I look up and Nikolai is making his way, drunkly, towards us. 

"Comrades!" He shouts out to us. "I have-*burp*-missed you!" I turn my head to my left where the exit would be up the stairs and wonder where the others are right now. 

"Niky." Lin says to get Nikolai's attention. "Where's Richy-Boi?" She asks him. I mentally laugh at the nick names she called the men. 

"Eh?" 

"Mister Oorah and taco?" 

I takes him a little bit to understand what she was talking about but when he finally realized, he laughed his ass off like it was the best joke of his life. "I like women. She reminds me of first wife!" He chuckles. "Other comrades outside throwing metal over barricades." He says before taking out a bottle of vodka and chugging it half down. They must be starting the easter egg for releasing Dr. Gersh. "I go get them for you." Nikolai slurs before going up the stairs and disappearing from sight. We all look at each other and sigh. We're back. 

"Did you just try and shhhhteal mein knife?" I hear Lin accuse someone. I turn to see what the hell her and Nik are fighting about now. 

"What are you talking about women? I steal from no one!" He states with confidence, though he smerks a little. She is not buying it and huffs with annoyence. I look over to Matthew and he just shrugs. We don't know what to do but wait it out. 

"Oh stop the bull shit Nik. What intentions did JOU really have with it, hm?" She questions with rising anger heard in her voice. "You all ready have one so why take mine?" She glares at him with hatered and is about to say something else when Nik splashed her face with vodka. Me and Matthew gasp. 

"You had steam emiting from you, so I thought you needed help cooling down." He smiles evily as Lin wipes away the liquid from her face. She then looks him dead in the eye. 

"Emiting must be a big word for you. Congratulations for using it properly in a sentence! She hisses between her teeth. Nik raised his brows with hatered burning from his eyes. With out warning, Lin punches Nik square in the jaw and he stumbles backwards. He then touches the spot he was hit on and cleches his fist. 

"Ya un'ya teya Do tago, kak my doyden do Krovi mertuykh!" He sneers at her. 

(I'm going to kill you BEFORE we even make it to blood of the dead!) 

"Chto zh, posmotrim, kto sdelayet eto pervym!" She challenges back. 

(Well we'll see who makes it first!) 

It was too late to try and defuse the situation so me and Matthew back up slowly as they throw punches at each other. As I get closer to the staircase, I accidentally bump into someone and turn my head to see who it is... Richtofen... I look up to him and he stares me down with his cold, blue eyes like I was a child that broke somthing of his. I move quickly out of the way and look down to brake the tension but he doesn't move and keeps staring. I hear tank yell something out to Lin and Nik but nither of them are listening. Thats when he walks away. 

"Kinder! Vhat iz zhe meaning of zhis?" Richtofen voice rings out like a bullet hitting metal. He can be very intimidating when he wants. Lin and Nik stop in the middle of both of their fists being arched back, ready to hit their target. The look that they gave the doc was like he just interrupted a very serious conversation. This makes the others back off a little but Richtofen stands his ground. "Zhere iz more important zhings to be done other zhen child's play right now." He sneered at them with annoyance. "Und JOU know vhat's to be done." He hisses at all of us. He then walks away up the stairs with no other intention with anybody. 

"He's like a grumpy old troll that always on his period." Nik mumbles to us. 

"I HEARD ZHAT!" Richtofen yells at him from up above. 

Dempsey lost it and fell to the ground, holding his stomach from laughing too hard. The others were laughing too, even Takeo. That makes me feel cheerful inside. 

"Well... So much for saying hi." Matthew pouts after we all calmed down. "Who needs a welcome from the nazi when you got a good looking marine standing right in front of you!" Dempsey Says enthusiastically well messing up his hair. 

"Well... I guess this means you in joy our company? I'd be pretty bored if the only source of entertainment was killing zombies twenty four seven and getting into arguments with each other." Lin comments as she watched Tank's behaviour towards Matthew. I think this is true, the fact that Tak laughed with us is enough evidence that they didn't do much here. 

"Oh hell ya! The sight of the German woman and the Russian fighting got to be the best thing I've ever seen well trapped here!" Dempsey exclaimed well chuckling at the memory. 

As I watched over everyone, I noticed that Lin wasn't here no more. This makes me feel a bit nervous for some reason. "Hey, where's Lin?" I asked, loud enough for everyone to hear me. Everyone looks around but Nikolai, who is half asleep on the floor by now. He looks up though and bleached. This makes Takeo mumble something very quietly under his breath in Japanese. 

"Pretty women told me she would talk to Richtofen to stop him from... Shanking us? I don't know, she use weird words..." He trails off and goes back trying to sleep on the nasty ground. 

" I think dis will be only time he will ever be useful." Takeo quietly tells us. I give a small heart felt chuckle at his comment and start making my way up the stairs to catch up with the Germans. 

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Time skip… 

• 

• 

• 

• 

• 

• 

Lin's P.O.V 

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

"Shtop following me vomen!" Richtofen growled at me with annoyance. I just stick my tung out at him, pissing him off even more. 

"Haha, your so fun to tease Edward." I giggle as he makes a left turn to one of the Lunar lander's stations with the sickle as a wall weapon. If only I stopped in time to see a knife was flying right at me. 

I hiss and hold my shoulder where the knife slashed by. This was mistake one. 

I didn't think to look at my attacker who was running right at me. Mistake two. 

Finally mistake three was not moving fast enough to get out of the attacker's path. They body checked me to the ground and pin me down. I've only been body checked A few time in training but the impact of the floor is like you just belly flopped onto water but worse. I open my eyes. My vision is a little distorted but there is no mistaken who was on top of me. Richthofen. 

"Mein turn to laugh leibing." He smiles evilly down at me as I look at him with surprise. "I zhought jou vould be more alert und vready to defend jour self. I love being vrong!" He squeals the end with joy. 

"I will admit, you did catch me off guard Edward. But there are a few things you don't know about me." I tell him with a little smile on my face. 

"Oh? Und zhat iz?" He questions as he raised a brow with sharp eyes staring at me. 

"I don't like to play nice with the pretty boys." This leaves him confused at my words. I take the short moment to force my body upwards, making him fall off with a Yelp and flip myself back on my feet. 

"Well... This is a great start to our friendship." I say as he gets up from the ground and glares daggers into me. 

"VE have never been friends! Jou und jour allies are just pariste leeching off of us along our journey." He spits venom at me. "Oh my god, you really do care about Tank and Tak too!" I aww joyfully to provoke him to attack.Why do I want that? He ruined my fight with Nik so he will pay, and It works like a charm. He buys the sickle off the wall with anger glowing off from him. If you were in my shoes, you'd be shivering right now from it. Next things next and we're have a little sword fight. He has an advantage over me though because a sickle is curved. He can easily disarm me if I make the wrong move. 

"I'd avise jou move faster Lin, ones movements are unpredictable vhen zhe eye can not process it's speed." Richtofen warns as he speeds up his own movements with the curved tool. I feel like he dumbed that down so I would understand what the hell he was talking about, guess Dempsey has taken a toll on him... Or he thinks I'm just as stupid. I will not lie, he's pretty good at melee combat but I guess thats something to expect from someone who has had first hand experience with his... patients. I slowly back up closer and closer to the wall to avoid his swipes at me. This old man is really determined to cut me up and feed me to the flesh maggots, so I quickly think of a plan to disarm him. 

"For ein Canadian, jou seem hopeful zhat jou vill win our little battle, but all of zhem seem zhat vay in war." He comments. I just smile at him with pride in my eyes, we Canadians, from the story's my father has told me, are very aggressive when it comes to hockey and war. I like to think that the Germans feared us during the world wars.The government of Canada are useless in my opinion. Always apologizing for something we didn't start or for something that happened a long ass time ago. We're being taken advantage among the countries that have done us no good. I wish to make them pay one day… 

"Try me bitch!" I snarl with a smile still on my face. Richtofen growls back as his responds. He lunges and swipes at my stomach but thats all I needed him to do, that one mistake. I quickly kick my foot up, hitting his hand and launching the curved weapon into the air, and it falls out of bounds. My smile grew bigger. 

"NEIN! My turn!" He shouts out. before I know it, he slams me into the wall and leaves me winded. Richtofen is just full of surprises. I may have underestimated his ability to battle, I'm just so use to being one of the best... But finally, out of nowhere, I've stumbled across someone who can fight, they all can fight really well I bet. 

"Oh, that must hurt so good." He moaned at the sight of me gaining my breath back slowly on the ground. Just like when he body checked me, there's this feeling that takes over your body. It's like your over searing, hot lava and paralyzed for a few seconds from shock. For the first time I feel fear rise up in me. I have doomed myself unintentionally over what? Edward walks towards me and towers over my body, which I'm visually vulnerable right now. I closed my eyes, thinking he was to do something to me, ending my pathetic life... But it never came. I slowly open my eyes to see what he was doing. 

Richtofen was holding out his hand.... To pull me up. 

for a few second though, I study his hand. He's wearing a whit space suit that seems to be covered in blood and grime 

"Vell are jou going to accept mein hand or to sit zhere all day? He questions me with slight irritation heard in his voice. I feel warm heat rise in my cheeks from embarrassment and grab his hand, and he pulls me up to his chest. For a short moment we stare at each other in silents, waiting for the other to make a move. Nothing happened really until it's broken by a deep voice saying "Wow..." 

I turn my head to the left to see all the other men just standing there, watching us. "Never knew Richtofen could be merciful, even to his own kind." Dempsey said Sardonicly. I quickly back away from Richtofen and brushed past the others with confusion plastered on my face. 

Why didn't he do anything? He had a big opportunity to kill me but instead helped me to my feet. Did the voices tell him to spare me? How long were the men standing there? Too many questions with such little time. I shake my head as I drift away from the others, still confused about what just happened. When I finally look up to see where I am, I find myself in one of the buildings. I don't know which one though... 

"Awwww. Ein lost kind. I vould be looking for me if I vas jou." A tiny little voice calls out to me from behind. I Turn to see the Richtofen matryoshka doll on a table, turned my way. "I don't think thats a gut idea. He must think I owe him something now..." I tell it all gloomy. The fight. Yes I'm upset that he somehow beat me and came out victorious, but I have studied his personality in my world way before all... This, and sparing someone just because is most likely not on his bucket list. I bet ya he'll pester me with something and continuously remind me of the unfortunate event. 

"Jou lost, boo-hoo. Zhere iz no time to be bleak about jour down fall frau, ve have much to do! Much to lose!" The little doll squeaks. "Do vhat musht be done. Even if it means vithout zhe others!" I finally walk up to the doll and put it safely into my hand bag I was given from one of the men at the pentagon. I don't know, but it gives me a good feeling about everything. "Maybe I should fined the other three, too." I mumble to myself. I slowly walk out of the building and look up. The box is near by. If I can only get my hands on some of the wonder weapons... 

///////////////////// Time skip brought to you by Lin Lavender! \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I crouch by a large hunk of metal and closely observe the others as they run around like headless chickens, trying to complete their part of the EE, but its all chaotic. It's like watching children play tag. Richtofen is not very happy of the lack of work being done. We have reached note three, the one where we all have to stand on the platform so the clock can move? ya, not a big fan of it right now. And the goddamn monkeys... FUCK are they a pain in the ass. Literally, the'll make you fall on your ass from their shock waves. The buttons by the perks have been pressed and I think some of my allies have some wonder weapons on their person. watching the rocket blow up was awesome too! I decided to pop out of my hiding spot so I can get it over with and move on. 

"Where the hell have you been woman?" Demanded Nik as soon as he spots me. This catches the others attention and turn to me with annoyed looks on there faces "I was looking around. I've gathered some of the weapons needed for the last step too. The tension directed at me was lowered a little but Richtofen was pissed. they wasted so much time looking for me, only to be unsuccessful until I come out of nowhere. "Come here vomen! Zhere is no more time to be 'Looking around'. Ve have much too do!-" 

"Much too lose, ja ja. Let's get it over with." I grumble tiredly to him. I really could go for a nap right now but I can't without zombies running around, trying to rip my face off. 

Even comes back from leading the crawler away from us and take his place on the platform. as soon as he does, the clock start to move and slowly make it's way back to the twelve. About thirty seconds in, a faint hissing is hear near by. I thought it was some broken pipes but it kept getting louder and louder. 

"Even?" I call out to him. 

"Ya?" He responded back 

"How far did you lead the crawler away?" I ask him. 

"Pretty far. Why?" He asks me now. 

"I think it's pissed now." Ever seen a pissed off crawler? well there like a small dog bitting your pant lag, trying to rip it off but instead, it's your flesh it's trying to rip off you. The noise fades away and my nerves tell me something is not right. Then I feel a sharp pain shoot up my left leg just as the nuke went off, killing the crawler that has just bitten above my boot. The others look around and spot the body right beside me and I just shrugged. 

"Close call, eh?" I smile to cover up the screaming look in my eyes. It hurts so, so, so, badly... But they don't need to know that. I swallow nervously as Richthofen eyes me suspiciously as I walk away in silence, trying not to limp in fronted him or the others. I'll have to talk to the doc later about it but right now, this Easter Egg is getting on my nerves. It's the first genuine EE for Black Ops Zombies and It's like I'm doing the whole thing for the first time. 

The frequency of the zombies spawning in have strangely lowered. Maybe Sam is getting bored of us now... Maybe she'll bring us back home after she gets bored and tired of us... But who am I kidding? Like she'll let me go! Haha haha! I'm so funny. 

"GOODNIGHT!" The announcer calls out. 

It was getting late, even though the map already has a dark, gloomy sky, my mind could just feel it's time to sleep, my body aches it too. I make my way back to spawn. I just want to be alone but I feel someone following me. Most likely Richtofen, he has questions. And I have answers. 

"What do you want to know? I'm happy telling the truth." I blurt out as I enter the reactor's building, speeding up a little. Giving the truth is better then having it tortured out of you. Like when I was eighteen… 

They didn't respond to me and I sighed out of small relief that the day was over. I haven't slept in a while, But before bed, I need to do some stretching. I'll help relax me and reduce the soreness of tomorrow. I arrived to my destination and prop myself against the wall, waiting for my stalker to show them self. Like I predicted, It was Richtofen, but instead of stopping, he walked right up and crouched before me. Without me even giving him permission, the doc started to lift up my pant leg to examining the bite. 

"What do you think this is? A glorious discovery?" I bark at him with annoyance. This man likes his own privacy yet doesn't know how to give others it. I guess this mean he'll be watching me for the night, hoping I turn into one of the dammed. 

"If jou vant to die ein shlow, painful death, zhen I suggest jou do exactly vhat I tell jou. Ja?" He raised a brow at me well still focused on the wound. He has no medical equipment on him it looks like because of the space suit, but not to my surprise, pulled out a small needle with blue glowing liquid inside. 

"It's zhe quick-revive vershon. It's proven better zhen zhe original dose." He assures me. How can they stand it? It's like forcing decaying fish on your poor tongue and letting it sit there, but it is very handy if you don't got packed ballistic knife on you. It's like... Morphine and a energizer mixed together. Richtofen was about to inject the serum into me but hesitated. 

"Have jou drank Juggernog at all? He asks me with confusion and curiosity. 

"Nein, why?" I ask. Ya I should of got some but I chose P.H.D Flopper instead. And the excitement to grab it was uncontrollable. The first time I dolphin dived on the ground was amazing! All the undead blew up into tiny little chunks of flesh and bone with blood splattering all around me. I hope Sam will let us keep our perks and weapons again. 

"Fascinating... Jou seem to be regenerating on jour own..." He trails off. 

"Was? How?" I look at him in shock. I wasn't actually surprised about this. I just didn't want to tell him about... what the reason was... 

"Jour body sheems to be fighting off zhe element. I've never seen such zhing take place in any von." Richtofen awes in amazement. He kinda looked like a child discovering candy for the first time. I don't think that's a good thing but I still mentally laugh at this. 

"Oh Eddie, your a funny man." I chuckled lightly at him. He's not as intimidating as he wishes to be, but he can be very questionable sometimes. At this comment, he stands up and growls deeply at me with slight anger seen in his eyes. He's holding something back but like I suspect he doesn't say any thing to me. 

"They said something, didn't they?" I question him a bit sadly. The voices must have told him something, it would explain a lot to me right now. As I said that, Richtofen was about to turn away but stopped suddenly. He looked back at me, frowning with confusion. 

"They instructed me to spare you at our 'little play date'. They want me to trust you, yet you have given little reason for me to trust you and your allies at all. Even though I've tried convincing them, they won't change their minds." He sneered at me with annoyance. I realized he was speaking German quietly, so he doesn't attract unwanted attention. 

"Well, sounds like a you problem eh? Your well aware that me and the others KNOW your future yet your stubbornness holds you back. I will say doctor, I'm actually disappointed that you have not yet tried to make an attempt to get a hold of this information." I shoot right back. It actually was surprising that he straight up told me what the voices wanted, and he in the first time disagreed with them. His annoyance with the Corrupt keepers was seen all over his face. 

Richtofen is taken aback a little bit by the sudden burst of words thrown at him, but quickly regains his composure. He straightened out his uniform and glowered at me. 

"Matthew has all vready told me vhat happens in zhe near future, if jou ask him, jou are not the first von of your allies to be beaten in battle by me... He smirked at the memory. I walk up to him and pat his hat with a lovely little smile, catching him off guard. To be honest, I think he loves wearing it. I guess it makes him feels like he is in control of everything. That is why he wants to be a god too? 

"Your an angry man Richtoven, but I don't blame you, it's an angry world. So many people with fascinating talents. Wasted, all because of money or war and regrettable choices of politics. It never ends, no matter what the hell you do, you and your kids, and grandchildren, and great grandchildren will forever be trapped to do the biting of the rich and government, slaving away to pay off the debt they casted upon you." Richtofen's eyes were filled with curiosity, aging me on to continue the little speech. 

I sigh with sadness. "Before you say anything, I will answer your question if this is related to my home universe. It's about both of ours really… The politics propose something to the public to gain their interest, ya da ya da ya da, you know how it goes. But they never do it for the well being of others, it's always for themselves. They become greedy and jealous if they don't have it in their grasp." I've just realized that every word that I speak, the sadder I've gotten. Reality is often disappointing, thus leading people to suicide or insanity for an escape. For my world though, it's often video games was the choice people took up on. This in my own opinion leads to laziness and lack of actual physical social interactions with others. It becomes a bigger problem over time; laziness makes you obese and no real socialism causes depression. A great reason why my parents let me and my sister go on electronics only on the weekends. 

"There are good people out there though… You just have to look outside your circle of choice…" I finally trail off. I shuffle my foot around, not knowing what else to say without it involving something from one of our lives as an example. I hear Edward walk away from me and a small thud. He sat against the wall facing me. "Your not going to stick up for yourself?" I question him curiously from the conversation before I went on my little rant. 

"I don't need to. Jou have unintentionally given me information about jour alternative home, zhats vhy I let jou go on und on about it!" He chuckled lightly at me. 

"Maybe I wanted to, but it does sound familiar doesn't it?" I ask him. He narrowed his brows and sighs, grabbing his hat and running his hand through his dark hair. 

"Jou are talking about Maxis?" He snarls. I give him a small smile to confirm it. 

"The so called boot licker? Ya that's him." This comment makes him smirk with delight, knowing that I'm aware of how he feels about his former mentor. 

"He was a brilliant man before the war, but that doesn't mean he never had his own struggles to sort out personal problems. Like taking care of Sammantha." I sigh, realizing that this may turn into an argument. 

"Maxis und zhe little brat of his had it coming." He straight up hissed at me about them. 

"And so do you, Edward! Do not think just because we must do as you say doesn't mean there will be no hassle!" I burst out at him. "You REALLY have it coming for you too! Sammantha and Maxis WILL get their revenge on you... More then what is necessary, even at the end, when everything and everyone has been forgiven… YOU DIE!" I scream at him. I don't know where all this emotion came from but it's enough to make me snap in front of Richtofen. I immediately Look down from his shocked expression on his face and curse under my breath. I've let out more then he should know about. Given him more excuses to interrogate me. I hear him get up from the floor and walk towards me, a deadly silence forming around us as he stops in front of me. I gasped as he lifted my head up to look at him, face to face. We stare each other in the eyes, a burning flame of hidden truth lurking in them. 

"I... I promise not to tell…" He tells me quietly. I squinted at him suspiciously and look him dead in the eyes. That was not what I was expecting from him but I hate lying when the truth is in plan sight. Well, for me at least. 

"You promise?" I question. 

"I promise." He assures me. 

He then draws his knife from his belt and grabs my hand from my side. Shocked, I watch as he cuts across my right hand pam. He then proceeded to do the same to his hand too. We lock our hands together in a strong grip and stare each other down in silence, but Richtofen is the one to brake it. 

"I, Edward Richtofen, promise not to tell a single soul about the words that are to be spoken here, and offer my loyalty for your use." He chants in German. I can't believe he actually wants to do this, just to prove he will keep the secret. This is not the Edward Richtofen I know. 

"I, Lin Lavender, promise not to lie, but speak and only speak the truth about the future, present, and past. I offer my honesty for your use." I chant back. I feel my body drain of all its strength as I make the pack with Richtofen and butterflies all over in my stomach. I still can't believe out of all people, he is the one to make a promise with me? I don't want to believe it but Richtofen means it. He did it just to prove to me... I sigh and close my eyes, not being able to look at him no more. I let go of his hand and let mine fall to my side. What exactly does he want from me? What exactly is he thinking about? I shiver a bit from the thought of him betraying me later. 

"You want to know how it all goes down?" I ask him. I only hear a Hmm m from him as a reply. 

"You as in Ultimis, Primis, and Victis are forever stuck in a loop to live the same, painful lives over and over and over again… the only way for you to free your self from it is to kill yourselves. The Primis version of you didn't have the heart to tell all you this, let alone do it himself. In the end, the kanorium was given to Primis Nikolai. He found out the truth about what must be done, and poisoned you all. The children though got to go live normal lives, free of the corruption of the keepers and one one five." I explain to him. I mustn't lie or doge the questions he asks me now. I can not brake the promise… 

"I zhink zhats enough for now…" Edward interrupts me. I stare at him strangely until I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see it's Nikolai. 

"Eh, what are Germans talking about?" He asks us. I didn't even hear him coming down the stairs… 

"Nothing that involves you." I tell him. He takes a bit of offence to it and takes a swig of his vodka. 

"You remind me a bit of sister. She's bitch." He slurs at me. I just laugh and lay down on the ground, too tired to do anything else now. I hear Richtofen and Nikolai lay down beside me, probably as tired as me, not wanting to walk anywhere else now. To my surprise, Nikolai lays his head on my abdomen. I watched as his head rises and falls as I breathed in and out. He had taken off his cap, exposing his brown, silky, hair. Without thinking, I run my left hand through it. This makes him tense up for a few seconds, but he quickly relaxes as I keep running my hand through it. I turn my eyes to see Richtofen watching me do this to Nikolai, a hint of jealous is seen in his eyes. He wasn't that far away from me, so I reached my right hand out and did the same. His face lite up with alarm but it also quickly disappeared as I stroked his slicked back, dark brown hair. The men soon fell asleep but I continued to play with their hair. This will probably be the only time and thing Richtofen will let me do to him, so I savour the moment. Before he went to sleep, a quiet, small growl came from him, but it sounded more like a deep purr of a cat. Because of this, as I drifted to sleep, I gave him a nickname... 

"Mein kätzchen…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in school sadly.
> 
> I'm also sorry for not updating faster. I take a long time to think out what I will write about in the chapter and use a lot of different electronics to write on so I apologize again for waiting a long ass time for me to post my SHITTY story.☹️😞
> 
> Edit: I have updated the story so it seems to run a bit smoother in my opinion.


	9. 115 Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have officially reached and passed one one five reads and have given you a brief story about Lin's childhood…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the hits. I know it probably doesn't mean much to you but seeing that people are actually reading my story means a lot. I have other stories on Wattpad, but I decided to give this story all my attention because I want it to be the one to start off the whole storyline I'm planning. In that case, every story of mine will be connected in some way!
> 
> "I fought for you and stayed by your side. I killed for you and told unforgivable lies. Yet when they found out it about you, you turned your back and cried. Pointed a finger at me and said 'Take him! He killed your wives!' My loyalty faded to hate, at your very words, as they took my away for your dirty work…"

I stare out the car window as we move along the countryside filled with cows and tall wheats. Mother said we were moving into a big house so father can have space for his experiments and doesn't have to leave as much. She also said that we are lucky because it's surrounded by a big forest and we can go out and play in it. I look over to my sister as she sleeps. Her name is Raven because her hair is just as dark as the bird's feathers. Me and her are fine with moving. With our father's work involving important stuff, he's always busy making business trips around the country, but he chooses to have us close to him. We didn't really have any friends or got attached to any thing in the city. 

The car radio plays a calm tune and mother hums along with it. She has the most beautiful voice and sings like a commen song bird. She has blonde, wavy hair like river water and creamy tan skin from the spring sun. She likes gardening and the outdoors in general. Father is watching the road ahead and sighs at the plain sight. He has dark brown hair slicked back naturally, even though he's German and mother is half.

"When will we get there?" I asked tiredly. I wish I hand something else to do other then stare out the car window, it gets very boring when there is nothing to look at. Most of Alberta is like this, until you approach the left side of it. That's when the mountains pop up near Banff. It pretty, but crowded. 

"Not long kitty, we're almost there." My father assured me with kindness. He always nice to me and Raven, even if his day went badly at work. I soon space out and drift in my thoughts. Just as father said, We were nearly there. I can see the forest that mother mentioned to us in the distance. 

"Look Raven, look at all the trees! I exclaimed as I shake my sister awake. I hear my mother chuckle lightly at my enthusiasm towards the forest that's supposed to surround the house. We are little bit close to the mountains, so it would make sense if there was a random chunk of land with trees, but it would be obvious that it was private land because of it too. farmers would of teared it down by now. 

"Now, when we arrive at the house, try not to get lost. Ok?" Father begs to me and a very confused Raven. 

"Was meinen Sie?" I question him. Try not to get lost? How big is this house? As I question him mentally, Raven looks at me with that big, old, crazy smile of hers. I already know what she is going to do. She's like Hermione Granger in my opinion. Always adding on more then is needed, but a bit more... wild, I think. Like at our former home, she spent the first two weeks staring at walls and patrolling the yard, slowly. Taking in every, single, detail... It started to creep the neighbours out a little and they would check up on her, and offer her small snacks. She would always refuse them and continues walking. At the end of the second week, she sat me down in her room that still had unpacked boxes. She talked to me for a whole hour about every possibility that could happen to us if the house was to be broken in, burn down, flooded, and so on. she was very descriptive about every detail. 

For someone that is four years younger then me,(I'm 12 years) she seems to hold onto facts and words better then me. Father would always laugh when she corrected me and call her his little grammar nazi. He told me that there's a pattern that the youngest always seem to be the intelligent one, and becomes the scientists of our family, and the oldest becomes the leader. I kinda believe it, but not a whole lot. 

"And Raven, please don't analyzed every centimetre of the property, I would like a child that isn't covered in bugs and maple sap. He comments to her. Raven glares at him and sticks her tung out in protest. Mother sighs at her child like behaviour, but I know what she's thinking. "At least she's acting like a child". Me and my mother think Raven grew up too fast. I think I grew up too fast too. We both at times have the mind set of a grow adult, and tend to push others our age away because they don't understand half of the stuff we talk about in our conversations, except the teachers of corse. The teachers adored Raven. She always comes out top of her grade and is actual willing to help others that struggle, and are falling behind. Some boys last year though thought it would be funny to play dumb and make her do all of the work for them. Raven knew what they were up to, so were the teachers. But she did all the work. And they failed their classes... Well, now days we can't say the word "failed" Or "dumb" Or "idiot" "It will hurt there feelings" Is what most adults say to me when I question them about the stupid people I have to work with... This world makes me feel like I don't belong here sometimes... 

"What are you thinking so hard about Kitty?" My father asks me. 

"Why are people so soft, I guess is the word." I ask him. I can feel him frown at the question and hear him sigh. 

"The world has forgotten what it's like to do honest work. You could ask a veteran from any side of world war two, and they'd say it's worst now then when Hitler was taking over. Everyone just expects everything to be easy for them. Thats what those consoles and games do to you, dumb you down and ready you for war and violence." he explains to me. "but there's no harm enjoying what you got. You do, only live once." Ya, you do only live once. But that should mean to live it to your fullest, not laze around and spend it on you arse... I think I should think of something else for now... 

I we finally made it to the grand forest and it quickly became dark, and mystical. There was some twists and turns in the road, probably so it's not as easy for intruders to locate the house. About ten minuted in, we started to slow down and stopped. father lowered the window and reached out to a panel, and punched some codes in. There was a gate in front of us, and it opened up slowly to allow us to pass. father then rolled up the window again and continues to drive. For the rest of the time, I decided to close my eyes, I really am not looking forward to unpacking the boxes. If this new house of ours is big enough to get lost in, then I know this will take awhile... 

I feel the car finally stop completely and hear father turn off the engine. I finally open my eyes when Raven told me to get out of the car. I did as she told. I look up to see how big the house was and to my surprise it wasn't as grand as father made it seem. I think he is warning us about something else... 

I automatically start to help out with the boxes within the car and proceed to walk up to my new home slowly. The colour of the entrance was a dark brown from the type of wood that was chosen, with a matching set of doors. I carefully walk up the stairs and wait at the door for one of my parents to open it for me, sense they were not to far behind. I watched as my father reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He fiddles with it for a few seconds but quickly finds the right one. He hastily walks up to the door and unlocks it for me, and opens it. I'm met by a long, white, hallway that seems to lead to the kitchen, with other doorways branching off of it. I feel a sudden wave of fear. I don't know why, but it some how scares me that this hallway one day, will never end, and I'll forever be forced to walk down it... 

I feel my sister brush past me with some books in hand and starts to look into the separate rooms. Probably to fined the living room and read away, avoid helping with carrying the boxes in the trunk. I watch her find out the right room and follow quickly behind. As I walk in, I'm actually stunned at how beautiful it was, even if it was completely empty at the moment. The walls were painted a dark ocean blue and the floor had a bright, white carpet, and light streaming in from the windows. I put the box down and my fear about the hallway was forgotten... For now... 

Time passes as we waited for the moving trucks to arrive, but they got held up in some traffic in Calgary I think. Father sighed in annoyance and walk out of the room. I heard the door for outside open. Silence. He then comes back with a small TV and places it by the closes outlet and walks back out. I hear him close the door and comes back. It finally clicks into my head about what he was doing. He's going to play some games. I watch has he sets up the whole thing and hear Raven grunt in disproval, as she has her books to entertain her, but every now and then, even she brakes and likes to play with our father from time to time. I will be honest, when there is nothing else to do, and I mean nothing, I find myself studying one particular game. Call of Duty: Black Ops. I don't know why, but I keep coming back to the radios that can be found on the maps in the zombies game mode that it has, and piecing together hints in the campaign it offers too. 

"What are you going to play father?" I ask him out of curiosity. He turns his head to look at me and frowns. 

"I told you, you don't have to be all formal with me. You can call me dad?" He tells me. I think he's a bit hurt that I've chosen to call him father then dad, or daddy. There was a time I remember calling him daddy, but the memory is all fuzzy inside my head. I decide not to say anything to him about it. 

Father finally finished hooking up the... X-Box 360 was it called? Anyways, he turns it on and I watch as the logo makes a little scene and a whooping sound is made. Father popped out a disk from the only game that he has seemed to have brought with him. I didn't see which one though. Maybe Call of Duty: World at War. Its his favourite I think. He told me he likes it because of how dedicated they were to making the second World War seem real and slapped it in peoples faces. Brutal and insane. 

My curiosity finally peeked when I her the Zombie theme song called "Damned" play. But it wasn't the creepy, original one. It was the remix version for the sequel of the first Black Ops. They just released a new map called Mob of the Dead? I couldn't care less about it thought. I watch as father plays the new map for a little bit, then thats when it caught my full attention. The Traps around the map were fairly different with parts for a plane and acidic shotgun scattered all around, and a small boss fight every few rounds with the warden. The map is set when Alcatraz was still open and locking up some of America's most deadly criminals at the time. This is a great improvement from the last two maps in my opinion. 

I hear my father's phone ring from his jacket, which I just noticed that he never took off, and he quickly looks over to me. 

"Wanna play?" He asks me with quickly fading patience heard in his voice. I smile eagerly at him and crawl over to the TV, taking the control from his outstretch Hand. I continue playing his game as he gets up and answers the person on the other side. He walks away very quickly so me and my sister can't overhear him. 

I've watched father play enough of the map to know what to do, but not this part. I was on the golden gate bridge with three other men, but the strange thing was, that none of the zombies were after me. I don't know why, but maybe they are helping me? I feel the controller vibrate as multiple wardens thump past me, towards the others who I assume are Pack-A-Punching. 

"What the hell." I say and shrug it off. I Turn up to one of the other players and stab him jokingly, but to my surprise, he goes down from it. The next thing I hear is the loudest ear rape I've ever heard come from a grown man. The other players seen this and actually start to shoot at me. Thankful the zombies and wardens blocked their bullets from hurting me. Plus, I have the Acid gat. It didn't take long to down the others but when I did, the game completely ended on me. 

THE CYCLE IS BROKEN… 

Is pasted on a white screen in front of me. I feel Raven right beside me, starting at it in curiosity and confusion. "What cycle?" She asks me. I just shrug and keep watching. The screen then panels the view of the bridge, facing down onto the road and spins up, away farther and farther from the gray, cement ground with a nice melody for the moment. It then fades into blackness. For a whole second there was silence. But! Of course the other players started to go crazy about it. 

"What a way to ruin the moment." Raven grumbles as she lays down beside me. I sigh with disappointment. I was really enjoying it too. Why can't people learn to shut there mouth when it's needed? 

I go to the zombie's menu and get up to stretch and yawn loudly. I noticed that father wasn't back yet. 

"Raven, do you know where dad went?" I ask her. I only call him dad when I worry about him. 

"He went to the door under the stairs." She hummed. I open my mouth to ask her how she knows, but I learned the hard way that she has amazing peripheral vision and hearing so it's best not to say anything. 

I get up from my spot and out into the long hallway. I shiver as I walk down it. The stairs are at my right, near the outside doors, and Raven was right, there is a door under them. It was painted white to blend in with the walls, which I think was on purpose. The problem was that there was no handle for it. 

"There's no handle. How do we get in?" I ask Raven. She stands there for a few seconds before snapping her fingers and walks up to the door. She starts to push it sideways. The door moves a bit to the side from the force and she stops. I use my left hand to grab the door and force it open more to fit me and her. 

"What the hell?" Raven questions. She had poked her head into the dark room that was before us. 

"What? What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly. 

"He's not here! I swear I heard him walk over here and open the door..." She trails off with confidence and confusion in her voice at the same time. 

"Well, let's see if there is anything that might lead us to another hidden door." I find a light switch near the door frame and flick it on. A light turns on in the middle of the room. 

"Was zum..." 

One: Father was no where to be seen. 

Two: There was a hatch door near the back, opened, and revealing a stair case down. 

Three: I have no choice but to go down it because all of you want to know whats down there... 

What? I can brake the fourth wall if I want. Everyone does it at some point. 

I sigh and walk up to the hatch door and stop right at the first step down. I turn my head to look at Raven. She was right behind me, staring down. The stairs were lit from a faint light thats farther down at the bottom of them, in a hallway I think. Why would dad need to go somewhere so deep into the house just to talk to someone on the phone? Actually, I think this was what he was warning us about not to get lost in. His lab... 

He knew we were to find out eventually. He may be able to hide many things from the government and even from mother, but never us. I think we got that from him, dad hates not knowing whats going on. I take a deep breath and slowly descend down the cement stairs. Raven grabs my hand and walks down with me. We reach the hallway that I predicted was to be there with the light. I continue to walk, holding Raven's hand and reaching the end of the hallway very quickly. It wasn't very long, not like the main one... 

There, blocked us a heavy, metal door with a number pad on the left. I smile mischievously at the pad lock, already knowing the code and let go of Ravens hand. I walk right up to the pad to input the code. 

"Watch and learn Raven. Watch and learn." Is all I say to her before I put the code in. It was quiet simple, actually. All I had to do was put in the date of my birth which was 0031. 

"How the heck did you know?" She questions me with confusion and slight suspicion. 

"Well I am his first born right? It would make sense if he would use my birth date as a password." I tell her. Ya, like all of the other twenty-five passwords he used it for. She just blinks at me and walks forth into the new hallway that is before us. What with all the god damn hallways? 

I walk along with Raven in the pure white hallway and peer inside of some of the empty rooms that have open doors. Some were small like a child's bedroom, but others were as big as a grand dinning room. We reached the middle of the whole lab I think because two more hallways branches off of the one we were walking down. 

"Where do we go now?" I ask out loud. I feel Raven grab my hand once more and squeeze it. I look down at her and smile sweetly. 

"Are you scared?" I ask her. She turns her head to give me a grouchy look. 

"NO! I'm not scared, I just wanna hold your hand okay?" She hisses at me. My smile gets bigger. 

"It's okay to be scared, Raven. Fear makes you stronger if you fight it, just don't let it surround you." I tell her. She seemed to calm down from my words, but squeak when loud yelling is heard in the left hallway. We start to slowly walk closer and closer, the yelling got louder and louder. We finally reach the room it was coming from. Me and Raven peeked our eyes over the sides of the door frame sense the door was wide open. Dad was arguing with another man in German, and mother was right beside him, trying to keep up with what there saying. You wouldn't want to know... 

"They need to know what they are soon, Luken! They will put you and themselves at risk if fear consumes them. It will attract many unwanted beings!" I hear the unknown man yell at my dad. The man was a bit taller then dad and had slicked back, blond hair. He was wearing a white tuxedo suit with a black tie. I wonder if he is a important person. 

"I will tell them! But their just kids, don't you think it would terrorize them to know what they truly are?" He yells back. Mom really has no part in this. I don't understand. Are they talking about us? What are we? What? 

"At least I didn't send mine away to become time travellers that will never come back." I hear dad mutter to the man. This catches him off guard and looks at my dad in horror and anger. 

"I am talking about the future, Luken! Not the fucking past!" He spits venom at him. 

"You may be my older brother, but that does not mean you can tell me how to parent!" They say nothing else to each other and have a stand off. I think this is a good time to interrupt. 

"Dad? What's going on?" I ask innocently. Raven and I were standing in the door way. I see him, the man, and mom turn their heads in union and stare at us. Their faces quickly turn to shock. 

"Kitty… How did you both get down here?" He asks me nervously. I didn't respond him. I didn't know what to say. 

"This is Lin?" The man asks dad, still speaking in German. He nods. "And the other is Raven, the youngest?" Dad nods again. He seemed afraid now. Not of his brother but but of something else. 

"You talk to them, I have no reason to be here no more." The man states. And just like that, he vanished in thin air with a very, very, very, small, faint whoosh as he disappeared… 

"WAS ZUM-" 

"There's no swearing coming out of your mouth young lady!" Dad warns me. I quickly shut up and shuffle closer to my parents. I want to know what is happening. I see him sigh and pinches his temples from exhaustion from the yelling match. I stopped right in front of him and wait patiently, a little afraid that if I speak, he will not tell at all. I feel Raven's presents by my right and she also waits quietly. Dad sighs again and grabs hold of both of us on our shoulders. He looked use dead in the eyes. 

"Do you want to know… What we were talking about?" He asks us calmly. We both nod in union and hold your breath to hear every word clearly. "That man, who randomly disappeared from the room was my older brother… And your uncle. He Thought it was time to tell you the family secret…" He trailed off. I see from the corner of my eye something black and long poke from behind dad's back…

• 

• 

• 

• 

CLIFFHANGER BITCHHHHES!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima spend some time fixing up my older chapters.


	10. The dream of the forest…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets a visit from an unknown relative and Samantha in her dream, and is told why she and the others were unwillingly brought to the Cod Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? What you doing here? You need to find the story "Into the Aerther" if you want an every other day update. Now that's a plan I could never end up staying on track with until I get me out of school, and thank god that I don't live in Ontario!
> 
> "I sing for a dead man whom was once mine. Your love was sharp, like deadly knives. But then she came along and took you away. Now you're both six feet under, yet I shall sing until I die."

I made a blood pack with Dr. Edward Richtofen. I'm I insane? No… that doesn't sound right. He is the insane one... Let me reword that. Am I fucking retarded? I must be stupider then Thomas by this point. (Thomas is Tank's real name by the way)

What do I do now? I promised honesty to him, and he promised loyalty back. Why honesty? Why loyalty? To be... Well, honest, I hate lying to others, only in emergencies do I lie. Loyalty was the least expected from Richtofen though. What exactly does HIS loyalty looks like? Is he more protective around me? Is he more of a guardian? I don't know. I guess we will have to see how he acts towards me now. 

Wait a minute… I'm talking to myself in my dream? What's it called… Um… A lucid dream! Ya, that's it. In these types of dreams, you have more control over it and can even choose what happens too. But everything is black and I can't move. I just sigh and prepare for what is to happen to me. I'm not going to lie, I've read some fanfiction in my younger years, and I think I know what is going on. 

"Samantha? Is this your doing?" I ask out loud. As if right on cue, a light appears above me and slowly lights up the rest of the area. It then fades away, but I can still see. It takes a sec to realize I'm in the Dark forest, were one of the characters can be seen tending the fire, or eating beans... And at the end of the Aether story line... 

Theres no fire Like I thought though, causing me to shiver as the cold slaps me in the face. I rap my arms around my body but I hiss in pain from touching the cut on from the fight I had with the doc. I put my hand on it more lightly. 

"He iz eine asshole shome times but meanz vell." A feminine, German voice tells me. I look up and find myself face to face with a young looking women and Samantha holding her hand. She had given the woman a mean look when she said that. The woman had long, golden blond hair that reached her chest and was wearing a lab coat that was covered in blood. It was also badly ripped in places where the blood seemed to be oozing from, it covers some of her face too. 

"Are you all right friend? It looks like someone tried to put you into a meat grinder." I question her concernedly. She really looked like she had been murdered by someone with TWENTY-EIGHT STAB WOUNDS! Not sorry! She just shrugs and smiles at me. 

"Vell, I've been dead for eine vhile now. Only zhe damned und zhe doomed are forced to look vhat zhey vere like vhen zhey die." She waves her arms over her body to give an example. Why was she damned and doomed to look like that? How did she die? And is she a parent figure to Sam? I question myself mentally until she starts talking to Samantha. 

"I can still send them back! I can fix the timeline, I just need some time to gather enough strength and-" Samantha was cut short by the woman. 

"I already told you that the moment you made that zombie bite her, she and her friends became damned here, now if they all die, that's when they become doomed." She explained to the pouting girl. I just realized that they were speaking old German. Not that it's different or hard to understand, it's just them and Richtofen use different wordings. I feel fear rise in me as I slowly process what this means. Samantha can't send us back home. We are trapped in the cycle until we die... 

"What? I wanted to see if she would still limp back to Teddy if she got really hurt. And I was hurt when she did, and even more so when he easily suduced her into his wicket trap. I was just starting to like her." She continued to pout. 

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" I interrupt their conversation. That seemed to get their attention. They both turn their heads my way and blinked like I just appeared in front of them. 

"You are here because there is something really important I have to tell you." She pauses for a few seconds to get my full attention, then continues. "I am Taylor. Taylor Lavender, your cousin, and I am so sorry for trapping you and you friends into this piece of shit of a universe. I thought that you could save our souls from the dark aether but all of you are stuck here now, sense you have a large amount of one one five running through out your blood." I stand there, looking deep into her electric blue eyes, and just basically stop working. Samantha tilts her head and looks at me with confusion. 

"Is she broken?" She asks Taylor. 

"So. I'm here because Taylor didn't want to be trapped in the dark aether and got Samantha to put me and the others in Kino der toten to somehow free her and unknown others. Samantha made a crawler bite me to test me. I failed but the element is now running through my veins, making a invisible bond that permits me or the others from leaving the universe..." I simplified everything I just went through from my time here was about. "Understandable. Have a nice day." Is all I say calmly. They look at me like I was insane. 

"What? You are going to except it just like that?" Samantha gapes at me. 

"Oh hell ya! I got to meet some of the funniest, craziest, stupidest people in my life. Nik is an asshole but he has his reasons and problems to be one." I chirp with happiness. I really do mean it. It is an honour to meet the Ultimis crew in person, and share the experience with others. 

"Jou are fine vith the truth zhen?" Taylor questions me curiously in English with eyes a blazed. I smile ugly at her to confirm it. 

"I'd rather know and tell the truth then live a big lie." I state proudly. Like I said, I hate lying. 

"Iz zhat vhy jou promised Teddy jour honesty?" Samantha asks in English too. 

"Yes, but honesty is most likely the rarest and hardest trate in someone to use. We as humans lack the knowledge of its purpose in life." I replied simply to the little girl in front of me. "And honesty is something that you don't see everyday. Well… At least not for Edward anyways." Both of them giggle lightly at my comment towards the doc. 

"You understand then?" Taylor questions me back in German with demand in her voice. I roll my eyes and mouth "Yes mom." to her. She even frowned all motherly at me for doing that. 

"Alright, you can go back to your happy little dreams but when you wake up, don't be surprised if the so called Ultimis men are right there watching you. Me and Sam had visited them right before you, but not your friends. They don't need to know yet." Taylor tells me. I'll keep this in mind. 

"If Teddy becomes a bigger problem, just yell my name and I will get some of my puppets to chase him away for you." Samantha proposed to me with an evil smile and waved at me. I look Taylor in the eyes before she is consumed in black. The last thought I remember having was finally not being alone in my family anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem that I recently discovered…
> 
> I can't write short stories…
> 
> Now I know that means nothing to you but that means I have a hard time ending chapters I write on. Once I get going, I'm going! And I want it to be interesting for whoever is reading it! This is however an exception. Oh now that Reminds me… 
> 
> I really need you guys opinion on this! I know I lack romance in my story but it's because I was still thinking who would Lin like who at first. I thought maybe Nikolai should be given a chance for one. But with Richy-Boi being my favourite and many others, I just don't know how to choose. Soooooo, that's why you will do it for me… or if my younger sister forces me to do Katzchën.


	11. La lune et la chambre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is unexpectedly much more then the others would of thought of. Maybe even more useful then before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Richy-Boi won. All I got to say.

I wake up in a cold sweat and look around all panicky to see where I am. Like Taylor predicted, the Ultimis men were there, waiting for me to awaken. I think I startled them from my sudden movements because Tank and Nikolai swore under their breath and Richtofen jerked his head up from the book he managed to find in this forsaken area. Actually, I think it is his diary he was just reading over. Takeo in the other hand was meditating close to the doc. Although Edward doesn't like Tak that much both were focused on what they were doing at the moment. I groan with pain as I suddenly feel very dizzy and a thumping in my head. To top it of, I think I have a fever because is cold as fuck and my body aches. Should of done my stretches. This catches all of their attention and they get up from their spots to confront me. Dempsey talks first. 

"The hell did you do that got Taylor all upset, kraut? You BOTH can't leave us in the dark all the god damn time!" He throws at Richtofen all of a sudden. Of course though, he was ready to bitch slap him with his words. 

"It's non of jour business Dempshey! If jou listened to Taylor, jou vould of cached zhat It vould do not harm or involve jou. Of course zhough, jou vouldn't care sense jou are zhe vreason vhy zhey are dead!" He snapped back. Dempsey was taken aback by this and his face turned red with anger. 

"You think I wanted them dead? I cared as much. No. More then you would of for them! At least I had the gut to tell Taylor that was nothing you could do!" I feel like a child that doesn't know what the adults are talking about. 

"Shut the fuck up assholes! I got a damn headache, and a fever and a sore body. I don't got time for your god damn arguments, I just need you to tell me what the hell happened before me and the others popped up in your lives!" I Snap at them. I just wanted to lay onto a soft bed and cry right now. The pain reminds me too much of what happened in America. Too much of Raven... 

They glare at each other for a few more seconds before Nikolai finally broke the silence. "There were other kids just like you, but of present time." He managed to not slur his words for the first time in forever. My mind is all fuzzy but I think Taylor was one. I knew I had a uncle, me and Raven called him the hidden uncle. I never knew he ha... What a minute, I remember father saying something about them being time travellers. Nice. 

"Was she beautiful to know?" I Ask quietly. A strange question but I never knew her. I want to know if she was known to be gentle with others because she somehow won Samantha over. A deadly silence fills the room. I end up braking it by coughing. 

"She vas zhe only von to become ein super soldier. Zhe only von to handle zhe effects of zhe element. Zhe only exception zhe element made... A... A good friend, she vas..." I look at Edward with sympathy. He must of liked her. The others too because they don't say anything still. I hear Tank sigh and move from his spot. He walks over to me and picks me up bridal style. 

"What are you doing you big oaf?" I protest as he carried me up the metal stairs, the others not far behind. I look at Edward and Nikolai whom had faces of slight irritation and jealousy. I blow a raspberry at them for the smug looks towards my carrier. I earn a small smile from Takeo somehow. I smile back. I laugh out loud as the others looks grow on their faces. Tank hugs me closer to his body as we go outside and the cold air nips at us. 

"She was one real gal, for a woman who studied about war her whole life." He finally tells me. I don't know if it's just me, but I think Taylor must of had a really good relationship with everyone, including Samantha and Maxis. 

"I'm... We... I am something else." The others look at me with confusion and Dempsey stops walking. We were near P.H.D Flopper. Just outside the room. 

"I've been wanting to tell for awhile that I'm not as I seem." Tak is the first to speak up. "What does dis mean, josei? He said "woman" in Japanese. I sigh and feel heat rise in my stomach and face. 

"I... I..." I shudder at Richtofen's menacing glare as I struggle to get my words out. I feel like this was probably not a good time to choose to tell them. But I trust them all, even the doc. 

"Vell? Shpit it out voman, ve don't have all day" Richtofen glowers at me for my lack of words. Dempsey shoots him a warning glare. And just to annoy him he smiled at me cheerfully. "Take your time hon, got until the meat sacks come back for us." He then puts me down onto the cold, hard ground and I sit down, too weak to stand for a short time. I look up and see all the men watching, waiting for me to spill the beans. I'd like some beans right now thought... 

"You know of god mythology, right?" I ask them. They all nod. 

"What does gods do with you?" Nikolai asks me well taking a swig from his bottle. I really feel the cold getting to me and shiver. The others don't notice yet. 

"You know how when one of the gods falls in love with a mortal and have a child? And make a Demi god?" I gulp nervously as it finally clicks into their heads but their faces were priceless. The look on their faces was like they had just been slapped, but Richtofen's of course. He smirked mischievously at me and mouthed "Oh really?" The others stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded from me. "I, Lin Lavender, am a Demi God. Demi God of honesty and descended from Luken Lavender. Novis Demi of the Night." 

"So… You have a hard time lying?" Dempsey asks me. I nod. "You... they really exist?" He questions me with disbelief. Before I could answer him, he shakes his head like there was bugs bugging him. "No, they can't be real. There's no evidence, just fairytales to scare the hell out of kids." He then lightly chuckles at something in his head. "Surely did for me." Richtofen was almost about smack him at the back of his head just because but then sneered at Takeo. He had picked me up and brought me inside the room for P.H.D and put me down gently onto the ground. I give him a questioning look.

"It is dishonourable to leave one in the cold." He tells me quietly. I feel some of the warmth of the room rap around me and curl up into a ball to help store heat. He was about to leave to get the others but I grab his wrist. Tak turns his head at me and stares blankly. 

"I've met Amaterasu." I tell him with a poker face. I see high curiosity dance in his eyes as he turn his body towards me. He then sit down in front of me and thinks about what he wants to say. 

"I... I should not be asking..." Tak trails off and I lean forward to put my hand on his shoulder. 

"You think I would've told you that if I didn't want you to ask?" I question him with a raised brow. I then let go and laugh lightly when he flinched at my touch. I've only met them two whole days ago when it feels like it's been much longer then that. I feel like we are already friends. It a nice feeling. I see Tank, Nikolai and Richtofen walk in and we're arguing about something stupid, like always. I smile mentally. 

"She was one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." I began to tell him my story. I love telling stories to others. The kids at school would always try and get me to read out all the novels we had for English class or story time. 

"Her hair was very long and straight, but it waved like grass in the wind. Black as night too." I hear the other men stop arguing. "The dress she wore had the colours of a light orange at the bottom and pink on top. The colours mixed as they met in the middle." I smile happily at the memory and continue. "She had taken me and Raven, my sister, outside into the forest that surrounded my home. We found a clearing with many wild flowers all over. She played tag with us and hide and go seek too." I stop for a second to recall more of the memory and chuckle lightly to myself. My favourite part is coming up. "We went near the middle of the clearing and watched her plant a cherry into the ground and water it. She the told me to come back when I had found my true love and share the spot with them. By then, the cherry tree would be grown and blooming fully. Then she gave me two tear dropped shaped gems that were yellow and orange. She said to give one to my loved one, that way, we're still there for each other, no matter where we are." I cringe a little at that bit but I love it at the same time. It's a long way before I find my significant other. I don't have the time to flirt with men, especially them. I sigh and shiver at the same time, still cold from my fever. 

"She sounds as beautiful as she is in tales." Takeo comments. I just noticed the other men have been listening the whole time and have sat down as well. I smirk proudly at my talent being strong enough to even get Edward interested in the story. For once they all sat close together, listening and waiting for me to continue without trying to kill each other. I feel warm with in me, but still cold on the outside. 

"I and Raven called her mother cherry. Not that because of the cherry trees in Japan, but because when we embarrassed her, her face became as red as one." I laugh at my own words describing the goddess's flustered face. I then sigh as I too remember that she had disappeared when I was sixteen. That was when I joined the military. "Haven't seen her in a long time though. Maybe she locked herself in a cave again…" I trailed off as I hear Tak shift uncomfortably from my words. I decide to change the subject. 

"So, want to tell me a story now?" I ask them. They all snap out of their little trance I put them in and see the doc get up. "I vould rather be focusing on zhe main objective vright now. Don't vant mein own patients experimenting on me! He squeals the end with joy. I can see Tank cringing at the corner of my eye. I sigh and rub my forehead from the growing pain within it. I then tuck my face in my arms to heat up faster, don't want to fight the rotten meat sacks cold when it's already cold outside. I then feel somebody sit nexts to me, their heat shocking me. I look up to see Nikolai was beside me and drinking his vodka. The smell is not that bad, considering I was an alcoholic at some point in my life. 

"There was other pretty German like you. Nikolai not surprised that she your cousin." He fumbles out of his mouth. "There was Polish, English, French men with her. I once heard her say she was from other Motherland. There is only one other Motherland, and she is secret good friends with our one. Didn't wan't her brother finding out. He tells me without slurring as much as he does. I Know what he is talking about. Canada is considered a female country and we had trade deals with the Soviets in privet, trying not to let the Americans know. Of course they found out about it and really pissed. Most trades were stopped by demand but there was still some that managed to keep making deals undetected. This also brings me to the Cuba missile crises. The Americans got pissed again because we didn't do anything or react that much to it. I think it's because Mr. Trudeau, not his son Justin Trudeau, was best friends with Fidel Castro. They had a good relationship with each other and with the USSR. Rats, we are. Rats of North America.

"They were great soldiers of their country. If they were Russian like me, they would make whole Motherland proud!" Nikolai exclaims to me. I see Tak nod a bit with agreement. Nikolai takes another swig from the bottle. He then sighs. "They died like true warriors... Even for woman who was scientist. She... They sacrificed themselves to give us time to escape big hordes of hell pigs. last one standing was Her. Richtofen could not save her from death..." I can see Nikolai tearing up a bit but maybe thats the vodka. I nod a thank you, for telling me what happened be for me and the others were put here. I lower my head and sniggle into my arms again, thinking that I will try my best to get out now. I don't wan' to end up like Taylor, or like her companions. I want me, Matthew, Even and even Nik to get out of here alive. So I will try. Try for Ultimis. Try for Primis. Try for Victis. Try for Raven...

I end up closing my eyes and drift off to sleep... 

///////////////////////Time skip...\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

* 

* 

* 

* 

I can hear yelling in my sleep but not of my men. It was the screams of agony from the Americans... 

No... 

Not this again... 

Please don't make me... 

The screams just get louder. 

Raven! 

I wake up in a cold sweat and franticly look around. I was somewhere else now. I seem to be in somewhere dark and cold. I feel little bit warm now so I think my fever is starting to brake. I can hear muffled voice of the others but I can't make out them. Not until I hear one of the greatest lines come out of Richtofen and Dempsey. 

"Oof, ahh, LET GO! THATS. NOT. A. LEVER! RICHTOFEN!" 

"NIHA!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Demi god part feels like it was rushed. I kinda wanted to get the chapter out of the way. I was planning for Lin to be a Demi God of a unknown mythology because the mythology is not known to a lot of man kind. Plus, I wanted to make the story more interesting by making her a powerful being that doesn't use her ability's.  
> Her Father is the Novis Demi of the Night well his older brother is of day.


	12. You need a little revive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever wonder how the box and perk machines work in this world of nazi zombies? No need to ponder about it now! 
> 
> For this Christmas special, I, the author will explain how the hell this cursed hell hole works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Christmas special to you readers as a gift. If anyone was wondering how all the mechanisms of Cod Bo Zombies works in my fan fiction, I will be explaining how to use/activate it and there effects on the characters.

So...

Let's start with the perks first.

How you activate the perk machine is by walking up to it with full intentions of buying a bottle, if you have enough points for it. Once close enough, a bottle will fall down into the slot ready for you to take it.

•Juggernog

Allows you to be bitch slapped two or more times by the flesh maggots and take more damage from others. This is Dempsey's personal favourite one. He strangely talks about wishing Richtofen turning into a girl well picking up a bottle in Kino Der Toten 

•Speed Cola

This shit will make you fifty percent faster with your hands which allows you reload and put up barriers faster. It is also useful when you have other intentions too...

•Double Tap Root Beer 

Becomes very useful on higher rounds. It allows you to handle weapons more efficiently, increases the rate of fire by thirty three percent, and makes it much easier to cut down the hordes of hell pigs.

•Quick Revive 

It disgusts everyone who let's a drop onto their tongue, this perk is despised for its taste of strong fish that has gone rotten weeks ago. It is used to quickly revive others faster. Although, it is a choice of picking this or Pack-A-Punching the ballistic knife for a quick revive. 

•P.H.D flopper 

Highly popular among the Zombie community, it allows you to dolphin dive onto the ground and create an explosion around you, killing or damaging nearby flesh addicts. Other effects it has is it also allows you to take more fall damage from higher jumps to make a quick escape, and take less damage from explosives. A great par with the Mustang and Sally. 

•Stamin Up 

Stamina endurance is increased by half with a seven percent increase of speed. Other then that, good enough to escape the demon spawn's touchy-feely hands. "Zhe doctor can go a very long time vith zhis. Does that turn you on?" -Richtofen when buying Stamin Up. 

Onto the Box 

The Box allows you to gamble your points on it for in exchange of a useful weapon. Like the perks, you must have full intentions of spinning it and be near enough for it to open. As I said you are gambling. You have a fifty-fifty percent chance of getting you hands on a sweet kick ass gun... 

Or... 

Getting robbed of your money and being left with a shitty pistol of some sort. 

Now I must tell you that I was to mention some wonder weapons but I'm writing this on Christmas Eve, thus meaning I don't got a lot of time left right now. But! I will give a short description of how the others were able to handle the recoil and power of them. 

•Big Boi Wonder Weapons 

Firstly, you are going to expect the weapon to be heavy. Secondly, the recoil on that bad bitch is going to knock you on your fat ass. Thirdly... 

You was one-hundred percent right! That shit was like caring around a twenty pounds of pure metal and your ass is now going to be bruised from a few weeks now. Best to leave the Big Boys with the Demi Gods and Super soldiers with one-one-five pumping through them like god damn twelve year old boys whacking their meat. Yay! Ich bin done! Merry Christmas and happy new year! 

Hope 2021 is much better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Mother Fuckers!
> 
> Hope everyone has a good time!


	13. Update

sorry for the lack of chapters last month everyone! I just been having a big writer's block because of exams and other tests in school lately. I did have bit of the 13th chap made but scrapped it because it was in Richtofen's prospective and it just did sound right and didn't seem like him. I like writing in Primis Richtofen's P.O.V more in my other book because he seems more...

Well...

Normal, well Ultimis has a complex personality. One moment he could be weirdly joyful and the next he straight up becomes uncontrollably insane. so...

Ya. That is my sorry of a excuse for the delay. :(

I'm also going to delete this update when I do post the next chap! Ok? Ok.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter might be bad. I was really excited to be writing the book and just didn't have the patience to go all through the scenes nicely.😅


End file.
